Kill Me, And Ill Save You
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: Bella, a baby abandoned at a hospital only hours after birth, is taken home to a family of vampires. A story of Bella’s struggle as a human living with 6 vampires, Falling for another who still drinks from humans and finding her birth parents.
1. To Be Found

***I don't own twilight ***

**this is a new story idea of mine, and I would like to dedicate the first chapter to my good friend, Capt. Torie Bones, she helped me get this started, and this wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her.**

**Thanks again to everyone of my reviewers who have read any of my other stories, I hate to say it but I am going to be removing quite a few of them so that I can start them again, sorry to say it, if you guys have any ideas on which stories for me to fix up, please give me a heads up as to which ones, I don't want to remove ones that you guys like just the way they are, there will be a poll up on my profile, thanks again... jEss Xxx**

_September 13th 1988-__**Carlisle**_

Susan Jones, hysterectomy, stable. Blood pressure... temperature... heart rate, all normal. Next patient. Michael Scotsman, Bowl Obstruction, stable. Blood pressure... temperature... heart rate, all normal. Next patient. Lilly Carmichael, lobotomy. Blood pressure... temperature... heart rate, all normal. Home time.

It was the start of fall, and already the cold was causing me to wear a large thick woolen coat. All for the pretenses of course. It would strike up some curiosity if the local hot shot surgeon was walking around in a thin shirt in weather such as this.

I walked towards the sliding doors to the ambulance bay. I tended to go down through the ER on my way out everyday, I liked to say hi and give all of the hard working doctors down there a pat on the back, they had one of the hardest jobs in the profession, needing all different skills just to get them through a days work.

I on the other hand, needed precision, and calm, and serenity to do my work, I couldn't handle the constant bumble and bustle and least of all the insanity of constant traumas wheeling in through the door of the ER. I preferred surgery.

I hunched my shoulders, as the wind blew in through the automatic sliding doors, pretending that the sharp breeze was effecting my core body temperature. I trudged through the thick air and wind, when I heard what sounded like a baby crying.

I turned to see a small basket sitting just to the left of the ER entrance, easy to miss if no one was paying attention.

The baby gave another scream as another gust of wind blew straight past it. I shook my head as if to shake away the surprise, and rushed for the baby.

I picked it up and cooed at the small thing that nestled into my arms. My judgment went straight out the window as I headed straight for my car. I knew I should have taken the baby into the hospital to get checked out, but seeing the little thing laying in my arms, all alone, abandoned. I felt nothing was more appropriate than for me to take it home, take care of it. It needed a family, and I was going to give it one.

I reached my car in record human time, trying to get the baby out of the cold as quickly as possible. I didn't want the poor thing catching pneumonia.

I laid the basket I had found it in, in the front seat of my Mercedes, but just as I went to lay the baby back in, I caught sight of a piece of paper. I laid the baby in the basket, securing the basket with the belt, and grabbed the letter.

Slipping into the car on my side, I opened the letter.

_Dear whoever find my dear baby..._

_I hope that with all of my heart that you will look after my baby. _

_She didn't deserve to be born into such a family. _

_I live a life surrounded by drugs and alcohol, not a suitable environment for a baby. _

_Look after her for me, as I know that you will. _

_I hope that a nice doctor or nurse finds her and claims her as her own, gives her the life she deserves, there is nothing that I will regret more than leaving here here for you, but I have no choice, take care of her for me as I know you will. _

_Renee._

I looked at the note, reading it over and over in my head, evaluating what was really happening, what I had read. All I was certain about was that this baby, this baby girl, was left here for me to find, whether it be god, or just plain destiny. She was made to be ours. It was plain and simple. She was now family.

_**Esme-**_

I was sitting in the lounge reading one of my patchwork books that Alice had gotten me on her latest shopping escapade. I was learning all about which needle is used for which thread, and which needle is best for what fabric etcetera.

There was a low rumbling sound coming up the driveway, which gave me the impression that Carlisle was home. I gave myself a few more seconds before I decided to get myself up and make myself decent. He was having a tough time at work the past couple of weeks, and I knew it had to do with people getting suspicious of our beauty and youth. I knew we would be leaving Chicago soon. It was just time.

I heard Carlisle approaching the door, but what I also heard took me aback for a second, I wasn't quite sure how to process what was happening. I knew that Carlisle often had work friends over, to keep up the pretenses, but he usually called first.

Carlisle opened the door to reveal himself and not a colleague but... a baby.

I was taken aback by what was in front of me. There was a human child in my house and my husband seemed to be holding it and gently cooing in its ear.

I decided it was time to make my presence and my opinion known.

"Carlisle...what...what is this?... why would you do this to me?" my voice broke at the end, when I caught a glimpse at the infants face, it reminded me a great deal of my own pregnancy loss. It burned a small part of my heart to think about that particular dark period of my human life, still ever present in my after life.

I turn and walk towards the stairs, Carlisle catching on quickly, follows me with a greater pace, trying to stop me, to explain no doubt.

"Esme! Esme, what have I done?!" he begs, desperation clear in his voice.

"you brought a baby into my household Carlisle, not just a baby, but a human baby, you know I lost a pregnancy in my human years, and that it still burns for me to think about it, and yet you still decide to disregard my feelings on the matter." I said keeping my voice firm, and clasping my hands together.

Carlisle looked more shocked than outraged, and yet he continued to press the case.

"Esme, she was left abandoned outside of my hospital in the crisp night air, only hours old, its a wonder she survived, but she did. She needs a family Esme, I thought you would be the first to put a hand up."

He hit a nerve with his last comment, but I continued on um argument, I was not known to back down easily.

"A HUMAN FAMILY CARLISLE, NOT A VAMPIRE FAMILY!" I snapped. "IT NEEDS TO BE WITH ITS KIND."

I felt bad for speaking of it as if an alien species, when our species was the one outranked.

Carlisle looked taken aback by my outburst. "Esme, we are all she has got. We have to take care of her. She needs a mother, a father, a family to love her and cherish her, treat her as one of her own. I cant take her back to the hospital, she could..." I had tuned out, and focused my eyes on the baby girl sitting in Carlisle's arms.

It was a baby girl, I had always wanted a little girl of my own, I had always waned to braid her hair and sit gossiping in the lounge. I always wanted to watch her grow up, and have boy troubles, I wanted to see my baby grow, mature. She was the one thing that I was not getting out my children now.

I had noticed that Carlisle had stopped speaking and looked up. His face was hard. "Well Esme?"

"It's a girl?" I asked softly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

He nods with a small smile on his face, a smug smile, one of achievement. "Shes beautiful." I say quietly, trying to keep my voice low, as I expressed my full awe over the small package in his arms.

"Esme take her into your arms and tell me you don't feel what you lost all those decades ago." I took the small baby in my arms, and immediately the baby perks up, not shying away from my cool touch, but smiling a massive toothless grin, that could make a dead person smile. No pun intended.

It brought a smile onto my face that I couldn't hold back, seeing the small little girl in my arm, was a sight I never thought would come true, and never as a baby of my own.

"Carlisle, shes... smiling, shes really grinning." said astounded. The awe was shinning through my voice.

Carlisle laughs and smiles. "What do you expect? You're her mother Esme. We can make it work. The kids won't mind. They'd be crazy too."

"Do you really think we could live a life with her? She wouldn't understand why we don't age." I was a little hesitant as to whether I really wanted the answer to this question.

"She'll understand when she gets older. Then she can make the choice."

"Carlisle we can't... Can we?"

"We leave the choice up to her. Her 17th Birthday. She can live the life as vampire, or she can spend it as a human, and progress through life, the way normal people should, it will be completely up to her."

I nodded ant looked back at the silent baby, still grinning.

"She needs a name." I said "Something beautiful, just like her and her mother." I looked up and smiled at Carlisle.

"Bella. Isabella Cullen."

A few minutes later, Alice and jasper walking in the door. Returning form their hunt. It was quite obvious that they have noticed the presence of a human early on, but had not registered the impact it would have on them and their lives.

Alice spies me first. I was sitting on the couch, cupping Bella in my hands and singing softly to her.

"Mom... Is that a baby?"

I look at her and Jasper and nod, there was no simpler, less sophisticated, more detailed answer to give, just a simple nod.

"Alice, Jasper. This is your baby sister. Bella." I introduced, putting on the biggest smile I could muster, it was important that Bella was not to get used to a tense environment.

Alice's mouth dropped oped the minute the words left my mouth. She squeals, jumping up and down with joy. Jasper only looked shocked.

"Mom she's human." Jasper whispers.

"Your father will have to explain that one. We need to wait of Rose and Emmett."

it was widely known by everyone in the household that Rosalie would be the one to react the worst. She was a little more sensitive about her inability to have children than me.

Rose and Emmett arrived about five minutes later and it was clear to me that they first heard Alice cooing.

Rose walked into the family room and stopped dead.

"Why? Esme why is there a baby in the house,? Esme! Explain!" She shrieked, she had never been one for change, that and being caught off guard, she always liked to know what was coming.

Emmett held her back as she tries to physically remove the baby, after she realizes that I had no intention of removing it myself.

"Esme get it out of the house! It's human!"

"Rosalie Cullen I know exactly what she is and no I'm not getting rid of her! She's your baby sister! Accept it!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to understand that not everything revolves around her.

Alice squealed. "Rose isn't it fantastic! We have a baby sister! An actual baby! One we can dress up and isn't she just beautiful?!" she cooed, making faces and tickling Bella's stomach. Bella gave a little giggle, and I could feel the room instantly calm and look at her. That was not the doing of Jasper either.

It was clear that alive was trying to be ad optimistic about the situation as possible, Rose on the other hand....

"Rose restrain yourself." Jasper said in an angry tone, sensing her motions, I instantly knew that she was going to fight this the whole way, no backing down. She was determined.

"Esme I swear I'll kill it if you don't get rid of it. Tell Carlisle to take her back to the hospital."

I looks at her, my motherly instinct kicking in and I began to dry sob a little.

"Well done Rose!" Alice screamed, hugging me to her small frame.

"You. Upstairs. NOW." Emmett said gruffly.

No matter who it was that had upset me, whether it was Rosalie or Alice, I could always count on Emmett to take control, especially when physical threats were involved, and a human as well.

Jasper looked on at her and by the look on his face, he was processing Rosalie's emotions. "Alice, Esme can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded my head as did Alice.

Jasper had us over in a corner, keeping his voice low so that Emmett and Rosalie couldn't hear.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie doesn't hate her. She is thrilled with the idea of a bay in the house. It's obvious. I could feel it. Her desire to rush and hold baby Bella was over whelming. But she was so blinded by fury at someone she..."

"She acted like a complete Cow basically and made Esme Cry! That's what she did!" Alice burst. It was clear that she was hurt by Rosalie's harsh words, and I could tell that she was grieving at the thought of losing Bella. It had only been not even an hour and we were all so attached to her. She was already family.

It was made clear as to Rosalie's intentions, and she came clean on her feeling towards her. It made t easier to get along, we looked like a happy family, all huddling together cooing over the little baby that was positioned in between all of us.

It was at that point that Alice's gaze turned hazy, and we all became aware that she was having a vision.

"what is it Alice?" I said hesitantly.

"Thank you so much Esme, Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed.

"what did I do?" I asked slightly scared as to what I would allow her to do to get this reaction.

"you are going to let me decorate the Nursery!" She squealed again.

"gos help us all." Emmett muttered under his breath, causing us all to laugh. Except for Alice that gave him a scowl.

It occurred to me then that I was eternally happy in that moment, nothing could have brought my mood down.  
**Well there you go, theres chapter one down, it was more of a preface/ prologue thing, just to introduce the story and set the scene. Please review, the more reviews the quicker I update. **

**jEss Xxx**

PS any suggestions for a better title???


	2. Living and Loving at Four

***i don't own twilight***

**okay so I would like to say a massive thank you to all who read the last chapter and reviewed. That is the most reviews I have received for a chapter without having to ask for them lol, so yeah, special thanks to Capt. Torie Bones, who helped bring this chapter to you.**

**To my reviewers: **_Capt. Torie Bones, GraciexLovesxYou, TheTwilightGirlz, Darkpuppy99, gilmoregroupie, Bloody Ale, all-things-nice, Carlie's Angel, Rach91, xeedee, TriGemini, sonyabrady1971. _**Thanks guys for all of your reviews, I hope to see your names in my inbox for this chapter as well, and a lot more of you as well. **

**On with the chapter... 1992- Carlisle **

It had been four years since I brought Bella home from the hospital. She was apart of our family more than ever before. She is walking talking, running, yelling. It can be quite humorous when she would tell Emmett and Jasper off for fighting

"Emmie, your not sposed to fro Jazzie frew da waws... mommy will get mad"

Everyone would laugh and clap at her intelligence. Jasper and Emmett would stand there pretending to be ashamed of themselves and humor her as she continued to tell them off. She had gained so many traits from Esme, watching her, admiring her every action and move.

Bella had made everyone feel whole, and we were acting like more of a family than ever. At first we did it because we wanted Bella to be in the most family orientated environment as possible, but as time went on, and Bella molded herself to our lives more and more, it became routine.

Even only at the age of four she was out thinking even Emmett in some instances, like when Emmett was getting ready to throw the VCR through the window because he didn't know how to work it, Bella promptly scolding him, and then failing to fix it herself, attempted to throw it through the window herself.

She want quite strong enough.

There were definitely times when we wished she was a little less perceptive, and a little less intelligent, our lives would be a lot easier if we didn't have to explain to her a lot of things that she picked up, just by us doing something different to her.

She would be sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, and she started to get curious. Sitting at the table with her would be Emmett. She had taken greatly to Emmett, though who didn't.

"Emmie, why you not eating, breaky most important meal." and Emmett being immature and everything that he is, would reply truthfully.

"Because Bella, i am a vampire and i drink blood." with a hint of smugness to his voice. The first time this happened, everyone ran into the room to yell at him though thought with Bella in the room that wouldn't be the best idea, so we stood there seeing how she would react.

Our concern was not necessary as she blew him off anyway.

"Don't be silly Emmie, vampires don't exist." and the family would burst our laughing, Bella equally amused, but only because she thought it was funny because we were laughing.

She had always been too intelligent to believe in that sort of thing, we knew it would be dangerous when it came to telling her later, but we felt that we had too, we had always told her that our kind didn't and never would exist, but she was still a little kid. And she still had little kid tendencies.

She would cry at the drop of a hat.

Hated wearing sunscreen or a hat outside, always pulling the "but Rosie and Emmie don't have too, and neither do jazzy and Ali."

It would be hard to avoid her puppy dog eyes, but that being a parent was our job, not to give in.

she was too adorable for her own good, taking advantage of everyones weakness. Alice's shopping addiction, Roses general fondness of her, Emmett's lack of intelligence, Jaspers, just because he was so captivated by her.

As time had progressed throughout Bella's life, we soon found that Alice slowly became unable to predict her future, and Jasper being able to feel her less. It must have been strange for them not to be able to pull their powers on Bella.

They were frustrated by the inconvenience of it, and we were more than a little bit worried.

The whole family would get together after Bella was asleep and see if we had anymore ideas as to what could be happening. We never did, we had thought up our best ideas when we first noticed.

She has a mind block.

She's holding them from us.

There is a werewolf present in her near future. We didn't like this, but it was better than what seemed to be the most likely.

She doesn't have a future.

We often tried to forget the problems that we faced, especially to do with Bella growing up, and becoming more perceptive. We were worried as to what her reaction would be to finding out what we were.

Esme often worried that she would leave. That she wouldn't want to live with s anymore.

Alice and Rose refuse to think anything bad could come of it, the worst possible outcome, would be her choosing to join us.

Emmett worried about rose, and Jasper worried about the fact that she may turn us in, expose us. Though it seemed like a risk we were willing to take, because we love her.

We decided to deal with it as it came around. Take everyday at a time, enjoy the time that we had with her, before we could possibly lose her forever.

**Okay so I know that this chapter was short, but I didn't want to drag on, I just wanted to get in some little points from her childhood, just so you can grow up with her and learn about her, so that when we get to the main part of the story, no one is confused, because that would be bad lol**

**mush love **

**jEss Xxx**

**PS. the quicker and more you review, the quicker I will update, wooooo**

**Also, any suggestions for next chapter??? She'll be 7 years old, so if there is anything that you want me to add then tell me and I will do my best to do just that.**

**Bye....**


	3. Alaskarian Flashbacks

**I don't own twilight ***

**okay guys, so sorry for the delayed update, my brother thought he would be funny and steal my USB that had the out line for this chapter on it, so I had to murder him, then bring him back to tell me where it was... then murder him again. **

**But all is good now because I am updating woo!!! Okay so please R&R and in your reviews I would more than happy for you to tell me how I could possibly kill my brother **

**On with the chapter...**

_**Chapter 3- 7 years old- Carlisle's PoV**_

Years seemed to be passing by in an instant. Constantly flashing past, taking my breath away. It was amazing watching Bella grow up so fast. She was already seven years old and yet... so intelligent.

I still remembered her first day of school, and the debate we had over her clothing.

_Flashback:_

"_Wake up Bella; it's your first day of school." Esme said silently tapping on Bella's bedroom door._

"_Mom, im already up, do you really think I would be late for my first day of school?" Bella said as she peered around the door. _

_Esme stuck her head in to see how her progress was going on preparing her clothes and such._

"_Ahhh Alice, I should have expected to see you here" Esme said with a laugh as she spotted Alice riffling through Bella's closet for something suitable for her to wear on her first day. _

_Esme watched Alice throwing back hundreds of small outfits ready for her sister. The clothes were flying everywhere and would have buried Bella if she hadn't of known how bad her sister's clothing addiction was._

_It was almost comical the way that Alice was taking a 5 years olds first day of school and her fashion status so seriously. But that was Alice for you._

_Alice became more and more frustrated with Bella's wardrobe and finally snapping. _

"_I KNEW this was going to happen, I knew it, I should have gotten her something when I was out yesterday, I should have-" Alice stopped mid sentence, only to smile and wander out of the room. _

"_I was saving this for a special day" Alice sang as she entered back into the room. "This is going to be perfect." She practically squealed as she dragged Bella into her adjoining bathroom. _

_Bella shot a pleading look at her mother as she tried to struggle against her sister's death grip, but to no avail. _

_Eventually Bella emerged in a spotted black dress that came mid thigh, and the sleeves to her wrists. Underneath she wore a white shirt, and on her head a plaid cap. Everything fitting perfectly together exactly as you would expect it to coming from Alice.__** (Outfit on my profile)**_

_She had an adorable look on her face, a crossed between a scowl and a pout, which only made Esme laugh. _

_Bella went and slumped on her bed, and crossed her arms stubbornly._

"_Oh Bella… what's wrong baby?" Esme asked kindly._

"_Alice… she makes me wear this stuff when I don't want to." She mumbled quietly, Esme just chuckled. _

"_Its okay to be annoyed Bella, but every time you think it's not fair that you don't get to dress yourself, just remember that neither do I or Jasper." She said laughing quietly. _

"_You don't?" Bella said as she lifted her head with a massive grin on her face. She seemed to glow at the thought of both Jasper and Esme still be dressed by Alice on a daily basis. "_

_End Flashback:_

We had the same debate every morning for another two weeks before Bella started to lighten up. In the end I think she just got sick of the mental stress.

Other than her attire, Bella loved school in Chicago, though we knew we had been in one town way too long. 6 years longer than we had planned actually.

We could no longer venture outside the house; Bella started catching the school bus so that people couldn't see us. But what hurt most of all was the Bella was unable to bring friends over. Mainly for their own safety, we may be immune to Bella's scent now, but Jasper wasn't quite ready to be interacting with other humans so exclusively quite yet.

I know it hurt Bella to know that she couldn't have anyone over, and it killed us to have to dish it out, but it was the way things were going to have to be.

Until now.

* * *

We were packing up they rental van, and stuffing in the suitcases, and squishing in a crying 7 year old.

Bella didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave all of her friends behind to trek half way across the country. And hard as it was to say no, we had to be forceful in our decisions and take control.

It was the first time that she had ever thrown a tantrum, even as a baby, she was cooperative and quiet, but she was starting to show classic signs of growing up. I still found it hard to believe that it had been 7 years, though this was making it only more real.

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" she screamed as Emmett carried her easily in his arm to the car.

"Bella dear please calm down, I know you will love Alaska." Esme said trying to calm her down, because even thought there isn't a neighbor for ages, im sure that her screaming would some how reach them.

"Bella, if you come with us I promise to buy you all the clothes you want" Alice said in her poor attempt at consoling her little sister.

"ALICE! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE CLOTHES!" Bella screamed. It was becoming quite irritating and i was slowly loosing my patience with her, apparently so was Rosalie.

"Bella!" rose said firmly. Bella immediately stopped her rant; it was like watching a snake charmer wind the perfect melody to get the snake to dance.

As soon as Rosalie had asked her to be quiet and reasonable, Bella instantly obeyed.

Rosalie had always had the most parental effect over Bella, and though she may have been the last one to warm up to the idea of a baby in the house, she was the one that treated her like a seven year old girl that needed not only love but discipline as well.

I knew that Rosalie would be the only one to deliver it considering that Bella didn't take anyone else seriously enough. And though Bella called Esme mom, she looked up to Rose as her mother figure. It was nice.

"Now Bella, we are not moving houses to make you upset or sad, and we are not moving house because we want to take you away from your school, we are doing it because daddy got a new job and he wants us there with him." Bella simply nodded her head as it hung low.

She was still lying in Emmett's arms and when enough time had passed, he gently lowered her to the ground.

"Im sorry for yelling Rosie. I didn't mean it." She apologized quietly." Rose nodded back.

"Its okay bells and she pulled her into her chest for a very close _motherly _hug.

Rosie had managed to calm down the situation enough that we could finish getting packed up AND leave the house twenty minutes later.

As I was driving down the driveway for the last time, I saw Bella looking out the back window. And she muttered something very quietly that my vampire ears could only just make out.

"Good bye house… ill miss you"


	4. Because I'm Sick

*** I don't own twilight ***

**okay so here we are for another chapter, chapter 4, I can believe I started this story five weeks ago wow. Anyways, so here I am writing chapter 4 and I just wanna thank a couple of people; **

**Capt. Torie Bones: **_even though we haven't talked about this chapter this week, I want you to know that I really appreciate all that you have done in the short production of this story._

**And just to everyone that reviewed. **

**NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!**

_**I promise you all that Edward will turn up, no this chapter, not the next, but the next one, just because he hasn't been here for that last couple of chapters **_**at all ****_ doesn't mean he wont show up, I appreciate the PM's and reviews, but seriously, do you really think I would leave him out??? okay so, he will appear in chapter 7, no sooner, but possibly later depending on how chapter 6 pans out. But when he gets here his presence may not be exactly _welcomed _by all. Anyway I should stop before I give more away. _**

**Now that that is out of the way, on with the chapter:**

_**1999- Carlisle **_

You know it's like they always say; 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away.' If only that were true.

At this very moment, Bella lay on the couch coughing her insides up and there was nothing that we could do to stop it. I could feel the way it was making everyone feel, a lot of it had to do with Jasper and him getting the over bearing feeling of concern and worry, making it worse for us and worse for him, it was a round circle of pain and worry. Bella was lucky in the way that jaspers powers didn't work on her, or that Alice couldn't see her future. But this could ultimately be a bad thing.

For decades my family and I have lived off of the fact that we could sense and see your dangers coming for us, but with Bella, she is vulnerable, she hinders Alice's ability to see what is coming, to look into the future. It is almost like she has the same genes as the werewolves that do the same thing, yet with less animistic tendencies.

But our worries about her safety were slim to none right now as we watch her come close to coughing a lung up. She had been vomiting all day as well, just in generally bad shape. It's not like I didn't know what was wrong, it's more that he was so miserable about missing school.

Ever since she turned five and started school, she has loved it, straight A student even at her level. She loves to do homework, and read, boy does she love to read.

We got our first glimpse at our little Bella's real potential when she cracked it with Emmett last week because she couldn't find it anywhere. When she found Emmett holding it hostage in his room, lets say she wasn't very happy.

She cracked it with Emmett, saying that he had no right to steal her work, and that if he didn't give it to her she was going to get in trouble from the teacher for not doing it. This didn't sway him though, he was still stubborn as ever with keeping it to himself and not letting anyone near it. Not even rose.

He knew that rose had a soft spot for Bella, okay so she was more of the motherly figure than Esme, but it made her happy to spoil her AND parent her at the same time. It made her feel like a real mom.

Jasper is always smiling so widely wen he is sharing a room with Rosalie and Bella, but now with them sharing a room again, the feel was slightly different.

But that didn't stop Bella getting her work back, she just lunged at Emmett, and though I don't encourage violence an fighting in the house, and especially with Bella, he deserved what he got. A nice big kiss on the cheek. Because there is nothing more than Emmett loves , than pretending he still has boy cooties and running around chasing after Bella yelling "Cooties, I have boy cooties woo!!" it was quite funny at the time.

So while Emmett was busy putting on a big show that he was wiping of her 'cooties', Bella slipped around the back of him ad grabbed her work. Piece of cake.

*** * ***

The room was full of motherly worry, and because Rosalie Jasper was dishing out a double dose because of Esme, we were all on edge,waiting for something bad to happen, and not being able to find the courage to actually help her.

I had diagnosed it as nothing more than a virus, though as I sit here looking at my dear Bella coughing her lungs up, I know that it is a slightly less comfortable one for all who are involved.

It is not as if Bella has never gotten sick before, its just this time is the first time that I have seen her accepting to not go to school, because she doesn't feel up to it. Its the first time she is doing something for her.

Its times like these, whenever I get to just sit and look at Bella, when she looks truly vulnerable, that I start to flash back to the good times we have had with her, she makes it easy to forget time and role with it, even though she is one for the most stressed 11 year olds I have ever seen. Alice is worries that she is going to go gray before she turns twelve.

Emmett questioned why she was always so stressed once.

"Because Emmett... what I want to do in university is going to be very difficult to get into." she said matter of factly, even though she was only ten.

"what could possibly be so hard about and English course that makes it _so hard _to get into?" Emmett said with a tone that made Bella leap into action.

Her motions made me think about what she would have been like if we hadn't of found her, yes she probably still would have been very academically occupied and driven, but I could also see her as more of a person that would shy away from the attention, and more of a suffer in silence type of girl.

But growing in a house with Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, doesn't exactly allow for shy behavior from any one of their siblings. So yes Bella has learned to become the outgoing and sometimes bossy child that we love. And even though she is only 11, we all have great things in mind for her.

So while I sit here listening to Bella and her body in its futile attempt to cure her in time for school tomorrow, I cant help but admire the beauty in which is my daughter, and hope that she too will, aspire to be something great. And that with her looming decision only 6 years away, I hope that she will make the right one, and not choose us, but life. To choose to get married and have children, live a long and happy life, and eventually die of natural causes. And as much as I know that my wishes are feeble, I dream of a better life for her, than one that we can provide.

So for now we just look on, and wait for her to make her decisions.

**Okay so that was chapter 4, let me know what you thought, in a review preferably. **

**In the next chapter Bella is 15 years old, and im in the middle of thinking up something big. **

**Stay tuned. **

**Jess.**


	5. First like love then move on

***I don't own twilight***

**All I ask is that you don't kill me. I have had exams for the past week and I still have exams but I have been studying like crazy and I would like to make a MASSIVE sorry to all of you that kept checking my profile on Sundays to see if I had updated. Updates should pick up again once exams finish next week**

**But for the moment I would like to dedicate this chapter to Capt. Torie Bones because she is awesome and kicked my virtual butt to get this chapter written. I would also like to thank her for her massive input into this chapter **

**And to all of you that have stuck by my story I really appreciate your support, there is more to come. And remember ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL EDWARD!!!**

**ALICE'S PoV- 15 years old.**

"Alice!" A hysterical Bella shouted up the stairs. "Alice!"

A gust of wind followed me as I grabbed onto Bella. "What's happened!? Is it mom or dad? Or the boys?"

"He dumped me! The pig dumped me! In front of all of his friends!" I was more than a little confused by what she was saying.

"Who... Oh. Oh! THEMINIMESAYWHAT!?" And then it finally clicked, Bella was talking about her recent boyfriend Josh.

"He said he found someone better than me and my family we're freaks. He said that because I hang around with you and Rosie and the boys I'm a freak. That I don't deserve to have a fantastic guy like him. And then all of his friends laughed!" she was sobbing on my chest now as I hugged her closer to me.

"Jasper! Emmett! Get down here now!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

We had told Bella last year, that we were… different than others that we weren't like everyone else. Carlisle had said that we had to wait till her seventeenth birthday to tell her exactly what we were, but we were still allowed to tell her that we were different.

She wasn't surprised at all, she had explained to us that she was more than aware that we were different, but she has never stopped pushing to find out exactly what we are. All she knows is that she is going to have to make a life or death decision on her seventeenth birthday or around then at least.

The guys flew down the stairs in a rush, practically climbing over each other to see what on earth all the commotion was about

"What's happened!? Has there been an accident!?.... Bells?" They both looked down at their baby sister who was stood weeping in my arms, her eyes blood shot and puffy.

It was evident that a sudden protective mode set over the brothers.

"It's him isn't it? That stupid annoying little son of a b..." Emmett started but Rosalie shouted from the conservatory.

"Language Emmett Cullen!" she screamed.

"Where is he!? I'll kill the kid! What does he think he's doing, making you so upset?!" Jasper grabbed onto Emmett's shoulders holding him back.

"God Em, will you calm down. We can have a talk with the young man. See what happened."

I found that this was the perfect time for me to jump in.

"Oh! I'll tell you what happened! He said he found someone better than her and we're freaks. He said that because she's hanging around with us, she's a freak. That she don't deserve to have a fantastic guy like him. And then all of his friends laughed! Oh! I'll kill the stupid idiot!" I was practically growling I was so mad.

Bella chuckled through her tears, "Alice did you memorize what I said? That was a perfect account!"

"Alice dear, you need to breathe. You're turning into a smurf. And you're wearing a white hat and a white dress. It's not a good look for you." I promptly turned around and hit Emmett square on the shoulder as hard as I could.

"How dare you!"

"Is he still at school Bells?" Jasper asked calmly, I loved that in a tense and tedious situation; he was always able to hold his cool. Most of the time anyway.

"No." she wiped her eyes, "He's at the new rink with his friends. You know, the skate park on the corner near Mr. James' shop?"

"Alice, take Bella to the kitchen, get the ice-cream and tell Rose to put something soppy on. Me and Jasper have some stuff to do." He winked.

"Yeah... stuff to do." Jasper added like an echo.

The boys promptly after giving Bella a hug. They walked around to the garage and began to look for the skate-boards.

**JASPER'S PoV**

"It's been quite a while hasn't it? What was it? The 70's when we were last on these things?" I asked with a laugh.

"Something like that… look, mine still has its skull on it!" Emmett said looking like he was going to start bouncing up and down like Alice did when she was excited about something.

We both had a good chuckle about what we were wearing in those days, the flared pants and hippy flowers. Alice seemed to like those days too. There was lots of room for interpretation when it came to fashion.

"This must be it Em. And I think... That's them." I said as we arrived at a skate park next to the shop that Bella had mentioned. I pointed a long finger toward a group of boys who were sitting around obviously the group 'leader'.

"You ready? Cos I certainly am." Emmett laughed slightly manically. Emmett and I pushed ourselves coolly toward the group.

"Alright boys?" The group of about eight looked up at Emmett who stood flashing his pearly white teeth. "How's the boarding today?"

"Who are... Oh god. Emmett."

A tall looking boy, black hair with a long fringe and grey eyes stared up at Emmett. "How are ya Emmett?" He almost swallowed his adam's apple. I stood back as watched the show unfold, though I kept close enough so that if something happened Emmett wouldn't get to have all the fun.

"We're not too good Josh. Cos me and Jasper, you remember Jasper. - "Emmett nodded back towards me, I responded with a short wave crossed with a solute.

Josh visibly gulped… but nodded a hello in my direction.

"- We're not very happy right now at the way you finished Bella." Emmett continued.

A few boys behind Josh laughed but Jasper looked their way, eyes blazing and they soon quietened down.

"Guys, nothing personal but she's not a normal girl. I mean she's with you all the time. She isn't what I need in my life."

"You're fifteen for god sake! What could you possibly be looking for in a girl at your age? All we are asking is WHY you did it the way you did!" I was getting a little impatient with the kid, he was being very stubborn, much like Bella.

"I didn't want her. Simple." Josh immediately wanted to take back his words as Emmett got hold of his collar and lifted him off of the ground.

Emmett and I took a large step forward, towering over the group. "You wanna run that by us again? Hmm?"

"You EVER! Break my baby sister's heart again and I swear I will not hesitate to break your legs and work my way up. Jasper and I will BOTH be watching you… And that goes for all of you!" Emmett growled as he looked around the group of boys, still holding on to Josh's collar.

By this point I was beyond mad, I took this as my chance to step in… I took a step forward and growled. "Run."

The group of boys picked up their skateboards and their BMX Bikes and ran in the other direction, leaving two crying men. Us.

"I swear, I will never forget that!"

I stood there holding my stomach as Emmett supported himself against a bar. "Did you see his face? I thought he was going to crap himself!"

**ALICE'S PoV**

The boys had been gone for half an hour already, but rose and still sat in the lounge consoling Bella.

"He probably broke up with me because im fat-" but before she could say anymore Rosalie and I interrupted with a chorus of

"YOU'RE NOT FAT!"

"I am! And I knew I should have gotten those braces when I had the chance!" Bella said loudly, dropping the spoon back into the ice-cream tub.

"It's a good job mom isn't here. She'd of killed that boy and would have Bella in her arms hugging her like a baby." Rosie whispered quietly to me.

"No. I know why he dumped me. It's because I'm fat and pale! It's because I'm not tanned!"

Rosalie gasped. "We're we as bad as this!?"

"I don't think anyone is as bad as...." but I was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open, to reveal a grinning Esme.

"Girls I'm home!" Esme called from the front door. Bella wiped her eyes and jumped from the sofa into the main house and straight into her mother's arms.

"Oh my goodness Bella! What's wrong dear?" Esme said in a very loving and motherly voice. But if you listened hard enough there was a slight hint of anger in the back, and I knew that it was directed straight at whose fault it really was.

We spent the next ten minutes explaining to Esme exactly what had happened and the whole story about everything that was said while the boys were away. Bella's body issues and blah, blah, blah.

"SO where are the boys now?" Esme asked.

"Jasper just called and said that they were on their way back now, and that they scared the shit- I mean bajesus out of all of them." I said quickly recovering form my language stumble as Esme glared at me.

"Very well, thank you for looking after Bella like this, you girls are true sisters." Esme said looking at me thankfully.

"yeah, thank ally, thanks rose, I don't think I could have gotten through this without you guys," Bella said as she hugged both Rosalie and I "and now I just wanna punch him myself" we all laughed as she said this and I continued to laugh as I made my way upstairs so that I could get things ready to thank Jasper properly FOR Bella.

**There it is guys, thanks so much to all of you who read. **

**Quick question, have any of you read any of the House Of Night books? By P.C. and Kristen Cast? You know the books; Marked, Betrayed, and chosen??**

**If you have just PM me because I have just read them and I wanna see what you guys thought, whether you though they were as good as I did.**


	6. Road Trip

***I don't own twilight... or Bella's shitty timing***

**okay guys here is chapter 6, this chapter is dedicated to two people this week. 1, the ever present and ever helpful Capt. Torie Bones, and my good friend Natalie, who's screen name I can't remember for the life of me, sorry Nat.**

**Hope you like the chapter, I tried to make it a little longer than usual.**

**enjoy...**

_**Bella PoV: 17 years old.**_

"Dirty deeds done dirt cheap... dirty deeds done dirt cheap...they're dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap Woo!!" Rosalie and I continued to hold our hands over our ears in a futile attempt at preserving our hearing, or maybe holding any kind of respect for a legendary rock song that Emmett had continued to tear apart the whole road trip.

Forks Washington. As wet as it is beautiful, with the weather the complete opposite of what you thought a town named after a utensil would be like. It provides a perfectibility to the whole town, with its always green grass and trees towering over every man made object in the place. This is where I am moving... this time.

It's my 17th birthday, a milestone to any other teenager as where they are one year closer to be able to legally tell their parents to get f'ed. For me? I have to spend the day stranded in a car with my loud and obnoxious lovable brother, and self righteous not so lovable sister, trucking half way across the country, again. And the only thing worse than having to move every 5 years is having to share a car with Emmett while you do it. His love for singing the old classics _badly _can get on you're nerves.

I had tried to get him to stop, I even tried using the very old and very petty, "it's _my _birthday, so for the sake of my hearing and birthday spirits can you please shut up?" he shot that down quickly, being way quicker on the uptake.

"Bella, you hate you're birthday, and are constantly complaining when we give you presents, so no, I am not going to agree to your birthday wishes. I will continue singing along to the greatest band of all time." and then he turned his nose up in the air like a snooty nosed child and continued to destroy a great bands legacy.

"Emmett for the love of god, PLEASE shut your pie hole." Rosalie yelled. She had effectively been the only one for 18 years, able to get him to actually do something with any speed or effort.

"but Rosi-" Rose didn't even have to say anything to get him stop. She just gave him a look that said, if you don't shut up, there wont be any sex for a month.

Yeah it wasn't news to me that my siblings slept together, and I had long gotten over the fact that the people I had long been calling mom and dad for 17 years, were not my biological parents. And when you have lived with it for long enough you would get over it too.

But did I understand why they didn't age? No. did I understand why they didn't eat? No. did I know what they did eat? Once again, no. all I knew is that they somehow got their sustenance outside of the house. I have tried prying, tried to find out exactly what it was that they ate that made them so hesitant to show me. But they always got away so stealthily and quick that I never had a chance.

The new house was going to be big, and I mean really big. It was going to be old 18th century white weather board mansion. It was going to have climbing hedges, and the back end of the house was all glass, just one big massive wall of glass, it was going to be beautiful. But do you think that I was allowed to go near any of the furnishing catalogs? Not a chance.

Alice always said that I was born with the inability to perceive fashion,and she had given up a long time ago trying to belt one into me. The same goes for anything up to trend on the furniture front. No Talent. I wasn't even allowed to design my own room. Nope, Alice and Rosalie were doing that too.

"how long till we get there?" Emmett whined.

"i don't know." says rose stiffly to a restless Emmett. "I cant even see Alice and Jasper anymore, and Carlisle and Esme stopped somewhere behind us to get gas, I don't even know where im supposed to go." rose explained. And she was right, Alice had a need for speed, and Jasper wasn't much better, And Carlisle and Esme did stop back somewhere, though I don't know if it was _really _for gas.

"hey rose? Do you even know the address?" I asked as politely as I could,when rose was in a bad mood you didn't want to get on her bad side.

"um, well..." she trailed off.

"rose?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow.

"hey! Its not my fault okay? Alice said that she would drive slow so that we wouldn't get lost."

"mmhmm" I murmured and just rolled my eyes.

A couple of minutes past and I began to think that it was going to be ages before we figured out where we were supposed to be going. When it clicked.

"hey rose can I borrow your cellphone?" I asked.

"wh-" she began to ask why, but she stopped herself before she made a complete fool of herself.

"sure" she said handing it over, but before I could even begin to dial the number the phone began ringing in my hand.

"stupid obnoxious pixie." I mumbled to myself as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" like I didn't know who it was already.

"yes miss Bella, its me... obviously... um well I was going to ask where you were but well I already know, and you are just around the corner, slow down and turn left into the gap between the trees..."

"thanks Alice..." I mumbled.

"No problem Bells" she chirped as I hung up on her perkiness.

* * *

**okay so I had plans to make this chapter a lot longer, but I thought I would leave it here and then give you an extra long one next chapter because as I have told you all EDWARD COMES NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**I have already started to write it so I don't think it will take the whole week, I might even try to post it tonight but I don't think so lol, I have A LOT! Of maths homework... anyway Eddie will be here in the next 1-4 days, somewhere there lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS: sorry Torie, bout this early and short review, but my email still stands, it just means work off this lol LOVE YA!!**


	7. Choices, Decisions and Visons

***I don't own twilight***

**Okay guys, like you all requested… the chapter is here… Edward is here… all the stuff that you have been waiting for has arrived.**

**I hope you like it… sorry for the wait... I hadn't actually planned for it to take so long, my laptop broke and I had to wait for my brother to get his fat ass off the computer for an hour so that I could finish this off.**

**I'd like to give thanks to all of my readers and dedicate this to my good friend Capt. Torie Bones…**

**Enjoy… oh… AND REVIEW!!!**

**Bella PoV**

We arrived at the house about five minutes later and what I saw in front of me could not be prepared for. **(Links on my profile)**

The picture I'd seen hadn't done the house justice. It was beautiful... but huge! It was obviously 18th century, the white weather boards placed strategically to make it look larger than it really was, the paint seemed as fresh as when it was first painted. The climbing ivy crawled up the west wall, up to the roof. Its branches would tap against the window on a windy night. You could see the small shreds of sunlight that were breaking through the ever constant rain cloud that lay over the town filtering onto the glass wall that was the back of the house.

"Holy... this is... just... How big do you think the garage is? Do you think we can fit all of the cars into it?" Typical Emmett, the only that ever mattered to him when we moved is if we would be able to fit all our cars in the garage.

"Emmett I don't think that the size of the garage is on everyone's minds right now." Rosalie said while still gaping at the size of the house in awe.

I could hear Alice squealing in the background but that was normal.

The strangest thing that I heard was nothing. There was nothing there to be heard. The odd bird call here and there but other than that…nothing… nothing but desolate silence… I liked it.

"Just smell that pine!" My father shouted from the house.

Uck. I hate pine. It reminds me of the horrible disinfectant that my mother used to use when I threw up. I would make sure that the garden was filled with flowers, hundreds of them so I could only smell their sweet scent.

Mom walked toward me and asked me simply, "Do you like it?"

"I love it Mom."

"Come on inside, I'll show you your room. It's all ready."

I walked without watching where I was going into my new home; the place that I knew would imprint memories forever into my mind.

I walked through the new house with my eyes wide open. It was surly one of the most beautiful places that I had been throughout my life. The walls were all neutral and the carpets an oatmeal cream. The broad windows that covered the back of the house gleamed with their fantastic clarity, a view of the whole surrounding forest from them. I knew I'd sit there for hours just watching. Or reading a book… one of the many that I was sure surrounded the walls in my bedroom.

"By your quietness I'd say that you loved the house." Mom said laughing melodically.

"So much mom. It truly is beautiful." I laughed to myself thinking about how funny it sounded to be describing a house as beautiful.

"What are you laughing at dear?" she asked with amusement written all over her face.

"Oh I'm just thinking about how strange it sounds to be referring to a house and furniture as beautiful." I giggled and my mother laughed along heartily with me.

"We're only on the ground floor dear. There's another two floors to see Bella. And you have to see your room, so move along we still have to get all your books and accessories for school tomorrow."

I turned swiftly, smelling my mother's sweet freesia scent. "Two? There are two more floors?" She nodded and my mouth fell open.

I could hear dad laughing in the kitchen and saying, "Bella..." under his voice and I could just picture him shaking his head from side to side with amusement at my sheer surprise over our new family home.

"Come on... I want to see the rest of the house with my baby girl." My mother said as she held her and out for mine.

I smiled and took her cold hand into mine. Mom's hands had always been cold, ever since I could remember dad would tell me it was because her heart was too big and she needed all of her warmth there... when I look back, the story seems rather strange now.

Rhythmically I walked up the wooden staircase, still holding mom's hand. The neutral walls and carpeting continued throughout, that was until we reached the second floor, third room on the right.

My new bedroom.

"Come on, I need to know what you think of my skills!" Alice said loudly behind me, her careful hands grabbing my arms and steering me through the door. "Eeep! Close your eyes Bella!"

I snapped them shut and I was plunged into a momentary darkness.

"And... open!"

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to take in my new surroundings. And suddenly, I stopped moving.

A sanctuary was before me.

My own private sanctuary.

The walls were vermilion green and teal, not too overbearing but not unnoticeable. A queen sized bed was against one of the vermilion walls accompanied by a small bedside locker. A large desk was in front of the open window and a brand new laptop sat on top of it waiting for me to use it. A black wardrobe, four doors and a dressing table included, stood with its heavy back against the east wall of the bedroom and le Marceau de resistance, shelves after shelves covered my walls filled with every book I could ever want or have ever read.

"Wow." I stood still my mouth gaping open ready for any bug that may have wanted to make residency in there would have no trouble just flying on in.

"I know we said it would be two rooms but we decided to have it made into one... you'll need the space." Mom said sweetly.

I turned to her with tears in my eyes, "Thank you so much. Thank you." I pulled her into a hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Anything for you darling."

Alice stood near me looking a little down but I soon turned to her and hugged my big sister. "Alice you're amazing. You really are. My room is amazing and I promise you can do my hair and make-up for the next three years and I won't say a word!" She squealed in my ears and I laughed knowing that I would regret everything that I just said.

"Well isn't this a picture... three of my best girls looking beautiful as ever but forgetting it's someone's birthday.... hmm... now I wonder what she would do if I picked her up and carried her into the living room where mounds of presents stood waiting for her..."

I hadn't noticed dad walking into my new room with a huge grin on his face. "I think she wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Tough. Alice, Esme if you don't mind I need to carry my baby daughter downstairs." In seconds he'd swooped me up into his arms and started to tickle the sole of my feet.

"Dad!" I squealed as he carried me back down the stairs and into the living room.

The living room was illuminated with hundreds of candles, the theme of neutral and simplicity carrying on. Thought the simple elegancy stood out as it did in every room. I'm sure that only my room and the living room had been the focus over the last week...

A huge birthday banner headed the fire place and a stack of multi-coloured presents we're littered all over a white table clothed table.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" my brothers, sisters and my parents chorused. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you." I hugged everyone in turn, each kissing my face.

"It's time to open your presents! Come on! It's time!" Alice squealed happily. And I put on a brave face.

30 minutes later and I was opening my last present. My fingers were aching and the air smelled of about 5 different perfumes.

"Last one." Emmett said hopefully, his eyes drifting to and fro wearily.

"I swear if you people ever buy me any presents again. I'm going to kill you."

"Oh Bella don't be silly! You lo-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Did you hear me Alice… kill you… as in death." I said seriously, and she closed her mouth, though her left hand was missing somewhere behind her back.

"Aww! Bella you should see all of the clothes you have to try on in your new closet!" Alice enjoyed this too much. Worried? A LOT. Her ability to overlook my last threat was disconcerting and worrying that she didn't believe me… oh how wrong she was.

I ripped off the paper and threw it onto the pile next to me. Actually, correction, the MOUNTAIN next to me.

It was in a small black velvet box with gold embroidery. Pulling the drawstring I tipped the bag and saw the one thing that mom knew I loved. I started to cry.

"Mom you can't... you can't give me this. It's yours."

"Not anymore. Every youngest daughter in our family gets this. You're my youngest daughter. It's your right."

I jumped up from the couch I'd moved to and held my mother in my arms sobbing into her caramel hair.

"Thank you. Thank you so much mom. I love you so much."

A small golden ring inlayed with a small ruby sat snugly on my right hand. It had been passed down for the last 200 years by my grandmother's and aunties and cousins until my mother had given it to me. It was a priceless heirloom in my family and I couldn't believe she'd trusted me with something so precious.

I released my mom and walked back to the chair and sat down, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt.

I looked up and I knew something had changed in those few seconds I'd hugged my mother.

"Bella I know that it's your birthday and all but we..." Emmett started but dad stopped him.

"Isabella, we have something to tell you. And we swore to wait until your 17th birthday to tell you."

I suddenly felt sick. Dad called me Isabella. He only ever called me that when I was in trouble or something drastic was going to happen. Everyone had moved closer to me, and Alice had hold of my hand.

"What is it? Is something wrong? You know I love you all, no matter what it is. "

"Bella, since you were a child, you will have noticed certain things about us..." Dad stopped, he was wracking his mind to see how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"We are different from other families. We're not a normal family Bella."

"I don't understand... What's wrong?"

"Bella, we're vampires."

At that moment, I felt like I was going to fall into a black oblivion.

* * *

"Um… What?" I asked, slightly taken aback by what I was hearing. I looked pointedly at each member of my family; Mom, Dad, Alice, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie

"You heard me Bella." My father said.

"That… I mean…" I was unable to get a complete sentence out of my mouth.

I sat on the floor, with my whole vampire family surrounding me. Just waiting for a reaction or for me to say something grammatically coherent.

"Um… yeah…" I was ruffling up my forehead, thinking things over, how this could even be possible.

"See, the thing is Bella. You're not a vampire. You're not like us. You have to make the choice. Do you want to grow old or do you want to become a vampire? But..."

Dad was speaking but I couldn't breathe. I wasn't like them. I'd always known it, now it was like a horribly ugly truth that was staring me in the eyes smiling grimly.

"Isabella, I know it comes as a shock to you, hearing all of this but you need to know the whole truth." Dad said grimly. "You're not a vampire because..."

"Darling, vampire women cannot have children. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett nor Jasper are our biological children. We adopted them into the family when they were turned. You must understand how much we love you." She tried so hard to make me understand, her tone sympathetic and her manor was so motherly. But it didn't change the way I was actually feeling, struggling to comprehend everything that I was hearing.

"We found you, hours old outside of one of the hospitals I worked at 17 years ago. You had been abandoned and I brought you home. Your mother was scared, lord we all were. You have to understand that you may have another family that misses you. Take them into consideration before you decide."

My throat closed and my heart ached.

I didn't belong anywhere did I?

That was when Alice though it would be a good idea to stand up and make her way over towards me, to try and touch me.

"Bella, we tried to tell you, we really did want to." She said as she reached out to touch me, but I cringed away. I could feel the sadness radiating off of her.

"Bella… please…" she was dry sobbing now, and she tried to reach out to me again but I moved from her loving self.

"This is a lie! You're all lying to me! You're my parents! You're my family! This isn't real! I belong here! Not with anyone else!" I jumped up onto my feet and ran upstairs, my tears clouding my vision. My thoughts clouding my senses.

They didn't really want me anymore, I was a mistake to them, they were just saying this because they wanted to repulse me, so that I would run away myself, I knew I was adopted but onw they we just sick of me… I think.

* * *

Seconds, minutes, hours passed as I sat on my bed sobbing my life away. Having not a clue as to how I was going to deal with my strange family. I didn't even know if I could call them family anymore. I knew something was wrong, that they were different… but I didn't know that they were this different.

I felt numb at the thought of my whole life being a lie. Two vampires raised me. My whole family were vampires. I was someone else's baby. My heart ached more and more. My real parents didn't want me but these two 'people' did.

Thinking of that made me feel even worse.

'Well done Bella.' I scolded myself.

From beneath my pillows I could hear a soft knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Bella… please…"

"I said GO AWAY!" I screamed.

Ignoring my protests Rosalie entered anyway, not caring that I didn't care for company.

I heard the door open and I lifted my head, and I saw Rosalie approaching me bed with caution, but determination.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" she asked quietly as she sat on my bed with me.

"I...I…I knew t-t-that s-s-somet-t-hing was-s-s wro-o-ong wii-i-th our f-f-amily." I said sobbing but trying ever so desperately to get the words out of my mouth.

"I-I-I knew it." I repeated. "But I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was anything out of the normal, strange, paranormal… or whatnot."

Rosalie took me into her arms and shushed me like a baby.

"I know it's difficult but you don't know how lucky you really are Bella. Esme and Carlisle love you. They love all of us and they had a big enough heart, no matter how risky to take care of a human in an all vampire household. Everyone knew the rules. Your seventeenth birthday you'd be told the truth about everything and you'd be given the choice to continue on with life as it is or change it."

"I don't want it to change –"I sniffed up, and wiped my tears away "- I want to wake up and it all be untrue. Like it never happened."

"But it did. And you can't ignore the truth Bella. Are you going to come back downstairs? Everyone's worried."

I nodded and she hugged me again. Rosalie took hold of my hand and stood up with me. We walked back downstairs together back into the living room. Back into the living room filled with vampires. The vampires I called family.

We entered the living room and I saw Jasper holding Alice in his arms and mom and dad sat together, she was on his lap crying dry tears.

"What if she doesn't want to be with us anymore Carlisle? I can't lose my baby." She said quietly.

"You won't lose me, mom. Ever."

She jumped to her feet and ran toward me. "Oh my darling girl! I'm so sorry we didn't tell you." She kissed my face and hugged my tightly to her cold skin. "I love you, you know that? Your father and I both adore you."

"I know mom. I do." I held her closer to me, I regretted my reaction earlier.

"Good, never forget that."

I moved to the sofa and Jasper piped up. "I think you'll have some questions? Am I right?"

Jasper was always the rational one of the family. The whole atmosphere would calm just from him being there.

"Well… I have a couple... I want to know everyone's stories. What you all were before I came into your lives."

The whole room almost chocked, I swear. An uncomfortable silence passed before Alice spoke up.

"I don't know much about my past, but my name when I was human was Mary Alice Brandon. I was seventeen years old when I was changed. I have the power to see the future. I saw Jasper when I was wandering around and I knew I had something to look forward to. A couple months later I found him in a cafe lost. I took hold of his hand and well... I've been with him ever since. Jasper's human name was Jasper Whitlock and he was in the Civil War in 1861, he was turned a little while after. He has the power to change the mood of a person or a group of people."

My jaw dropped. "Together? You mean like... together together? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Her face blushed and she replied, "Well... we're married. We were married before we joined Carlisle and Esme. The sibling thing is a cover... well everyone knows we're adopted but we found love in the people we were put with."

"Holy hell. That's weird, no offence Alice or Jasper."

"Hey! You forgot about Rosalie and me!" Emmett piped up in the background.

My jaw fell again, "You too!?"

"Yeah." He smiled stupidly and I threw a pillow at him. "Rosalie saved me from a bear attack, I was dying and she found me while she was hunting. I fell in love with her from the moment she saved me. I have super strength. Obviously!" He flexed his muscles and everyone laughed.

I looked at Rosalie and she didn't speak. "Rosie?"

"I was engaged but I was almost killed. Story over."

I immediately knew something was wrong with Rosalie and her story. Something had happened to her and she didn't want to tell anyone about it. Mom spoke up.

"Bella, do you want to know our stories?" She pointed at her and my father and I nodded crazily.

"I was married before I met your father. I was married to Charles Evenson and he wasn't a nice man Bella. I fell pregnant a month after he returned home from the great war. I ran away and I gave birth to a son. He was the most beautiful little boy I'd ever seen. Apart from my two strapping boys over there." She winked and continued her story, her dimples on show from a beautiful smile. "He died a few days after he was born, he was ill when he was born and he couldn't be saved. I tried to kill myself the day he died by jumping from a cliff but your father saved me and turned me into a vampire. I've never looked back since that day." Her voice started to crack as she finished her story, and I knew that the reality of what she was saying still hurt her.

Alice sighed and hugged Jasper.

"Your father's story is much more interesting than mine though."

"Oh contraire, your mother may think her story is plain but she has no idea that she even has a power. She has the magical inability of many humans to love everyone and everything around her." He leant over and kissed her. Alice clapped, I closed my eyes and heard Emmett snigger in the corner. "I'm the son of an Anglican pastor which throws the religion idea out of the vampire myth window. My father led vampire hunts constantly and tried to get me to join in doing so. I didn't understand his ideas but agreed. One night though, I was attacked by a coven hiding in the sewer of 1640's London – people, let alone vampires, didn't smell fantastic during that era." The boys laughed and I heard Jasper say "Man-stank!" under his breath, I giggled.

"Anyway-" he stressed, looking at the boys. "- So I was bitten and I tried to kill myself numerous times, all of which failed. One night though, I attacked a deer in the woodland after being unable to resist my thirst any longer. Subsequently, I realised that I could live on animal blood, just as I could human. I resisted blood lust and I became a doctor."

I couldn't believe the amazing stories that they'd kept from me for all of those years. Though edited, the were all amazing, mine seemed petty in contrast.

"So let me get this right, you're all like... over a hundred or at least very close to being so?" Six heads nodded at me.

"Any other questions you want to ask?" Jasper asked calmly, a sudden ease fell over the room.

"When you go into the sunlight... Why do you always cover up?" I curiously asked.

"We sparkle... We're sparkly vampires. Basically, we're our own bloody disco balls." Everyone in the room laughed at Emmett who sat with his face in his hands.

"Jasper." A usually excited voice suddenly became monotonous. "He's coming. He's coming to get Bella."

All eyes suddenly turned to Alice who stared forward in a daze. "He's coming to get Bella. He calls her his drug. He's been tortured by her for years and he's finally caught up, he's coming to get her!" She began to shake as Jasper ran for paper and a pencil.

Alice frantically drew and a face began to appear on the paper.

He was impossibly beautiful, even for a drawing. His facial features perfect and angular, high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair was messy and his eyes penetrated my fragile human soul.

"Who is it Alice? What is his name?" Jasper asked frantically.

"His name... His name is Edward Masen."

**WHOOOO!!!! Okay so I know I said that Edward would be in this chapter, but I didn't necessarily say that he would… **_**appear **_**just be mentioned**

**Did you guys like the extra long chapter??**

**I really do have to thank Capt. Torie Bones SOOOOOO much for allllll of her help during this chapter, it would never have gotten anywhere near this stage and length and awesomeness(is that even a word) if it wasn't for her.**

**Anyway... I hope you guys liked this chapter**

**What did you think of it… oh I know!! TELL ME IN A REVIEW**


	8. One Week Later

* I don't own twilight *

This chapter is dedicated to Capt. Torie Bones and Mini-Em, you guys were a brilliant help, so bring on the chapter.

So I know it's been a while, and I'm terribly sorry, getting straight to the writing... enjoy.

_Chapter 8 - 1 week later_

"_George Jamison was finally apprehended today, after running from the police over a simple DUI charge, the police pulled him over on Ernst Wanke road on Saturday evening..."_

It had been a week since my family told me they were vampires.

I was supposed to go to school that next day, but between the threat in Alice's vision and the three sixty that my life had done, I took the first week of school off.

It allowed me some very valuable thinking time.

The simple sounds of a morning routine were in play as I walked down the stairs to find my father sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, my mother at the kitchen bench preparing breakfast, and no sign of any of the other vampires, also known as my family.

Alice was most probably in her room preparing the whole families wardrobe for the day, all requiring 3 wardrobe changes. Rosalie was most probably in the garage tuning all the cars before school, and Emmett was probably ogling her as she completed the process.

And Jasper? Not a clue...

"Morning dad..."

"Morning Bells."

"Hey, do you know where Jasper is?"

I saw a small flicker of apprehension in his eyes as I asked him this question. "Umm..."

"He's hunting...isn't he?" I said bluntly, as I walked up to the kitchen counter to receive the pancakes that mom had prepared for me, even though I am the only human in the house and therefore the only one that _actually_eats food, she still cooks for me, and she was pretty good at it as well.

Dad sat there looking quite shocked for a minute, but in the end just nodded.

"It's okay... you guys don't have to hide it from me."

He just nodded his head curtly, not knowing how to respond. I suppose it was strange that after so long, the whole family had to adjust to the fact that they didn't have to make such an effort at hiding things from a certain not so ignorant human.

I can't say that I got used to the idea of my family being vampires straight away, it took a while, and a great deal of self analysis, for me to fully accept what they were, but I understood, I don't think that I was fully at the point of _accepting,_but I was warming up to the fact.

"Have you don't any thinking lately Bella?" my father asked.

"What about?" I questioned around a bite of pancake.

"Perhaps...becoming one of us?"

I stopped chewing momentarily, stunned by the sudden proposition placed before me. It had never occurred to me that I would want to live my life with them forever. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made, it would be heart wrenching watching family grow old and wrinkly, while you were stuck in eternal youth, and then there would be me, I would never be able to leave them, knowing that they were definitely out there, living their lives to the fullest that they could, without feeling the heat of regret In ways that they did or did not bring me up. That was an awful lot to think about, correction not awful, just a lot.

"I...I really don't know...it hadn't even crossed my mind" I replied.

I could tell that Carlisle was trying to decode my facial expression, trying to decide what I was thinking.

"It's okay bells, you don't have to decide right now, just think about it." he gave me a short smile and I nodded my head as I made my way upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Okay so Bella I have laid out your before recess outfit for you on the bed, and I have packed you an after recess change and an after lunch change, they are in a dress bag in your car"

"Um Alice? I'm not changing three times during the day, give my something comfortable that I can wear for the whole day." she looked at me as if I had killed her puppy, but I wasn't having a bar of it.

"No Alice, one outfit, that's it."

"Fine" she grumbled and laid out a pair of dark blue wash skinny leg jeans and white pumps.

"No heels Alice." she glared at me, but replaced them with a pair of silver ballet flats, I smiled at her sweetly.

Next she went to my cupboard and fetched out a white v-neck elbow length shirt and a long cotton vest, that reached to about halfway down my backside.

I smiled at the decent outfit that she had placed out and was happy that I wouldn't feel ridiculous walking around in heels and a ball gown.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't take my Porsche; it fits two people in it." Alice complained as we rode to school in Emmett jeep, the only car that could fit everyone in it at the same time.

"Because Alice, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention." Jasper explained, reasoning why we couldn't just go around driving Porsche's and BMW's through public school parking lots, unless we were looking to draw attention.

We arrived at Forks High School minutes later, thanks to Emmett's unruly driving.

"I can't believe we have to start school today... I mean come on!" I said annoyed

"I'm excited about meeting everyone." Alice said happily, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'm just gunna try out for something... You got any ideas Alice?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Track and Wrestling. I'm seeing good things. I think you're getting a cup for something but I'd watch out for someone called Dean Willis, he looks shady."

"What's he look like?" He cracked his knuckles but Rosalie coughed and dragged Emmett toward her. "Those idiots are looking at me. Kiss me or something..." Everyone laughed as Emmett grabbed her and basically smothered her.

Jasper suddenly stopped dead, his eyes darting to his left and his stare becoming icy.

"Jazz, what is it? What're you feeling?" A suddenly concerned Alice had replaced the bouncy version.

"You should feel the emotions I'm getting from that group over there." He pointed to a group of around seven people that stood talking. "Bella you're gunna be getting all that attention you hate very, very soon."

I groaned and Emmett grabbed my hand, "Don't worry baby sis, you've got me and Jasper to scare them off." He grinned and Rosalie slapped his arm again.

"No scaring anyone! We've already talked about that!" We all laughed again and heard the bell ring.

"Come on people, we've gotta go meet all the new teachers. Again." I groaned again. This was going to be a long day. I had a weird feeling that it wouldn't be over when I got home.

* * *

School was just as uneventful as it was in Seattle. I wasn't expecting anything particularly special, just more interesting, you know, a history teacher that didn't have a monotone, an English teacher that wasn't female and majorly skinny with a tight bun, it was turning out to be painfully ordinary, and it was only recess.

''So how was your morning bells?'' asked Alice as we took our seat in the cafeteria with our food, or fake food in their case.

''Shit boring was what it was'' I mumbled.

''I'm sorry, could you speak up? I didn't hear that, did you just say shit?'' jasper laughed as he pointed out my growth in vocabulary.

He and Emmett laughed and slapped hands as they made fun of me yet again. It was their new favourite sport, hell who am I kidding, it's not new.

The remainder of break went much in the same fashion, Emmett and Jasper making fun of me, as Rosalie and Alice sit by and talk about some Manolo Blank or something, guy.

I didn't have a clue who he was.

I made my way to biology, the one class that I knew I wouldn't need to work extra hard in to get back on track with the course. I had taken an AP class in Seattle, and this was just core, so it was going to be easy enough.

As I entered the classroom, my eyes travelled around the room looking for a seat, and when I saw who the only one open was next to, my heart began to speed up, it was next to the Newton boy that strangely reminded me of a Labrador puppy.

He smiled at me when he saw who walked in the door, and then grinned wider when he figured out that she had the only seat left.

Oh brother.

When lunch finally rolled around I decided I didn't want to just sit there in the cafeteria for an hour, so I let Alice know that I was going for a walk, and headed towards the back of the school, not going in any particular direction, yet still feeling guided as if I knew exactly where I was going.

I had been walking in a straight line for a while, no deviations to the right or the left, but all of a sudden I just took a steep turn to the left as something drew me to these two bushes that served along with other trees as a wall.

I walked closer and closer, and once I was close enough, I pushed the branches aside, and gasped as I lay eyes on a beautiful meadow, one filled with bermuda grass and lovely intervals of lavender coloured flowers.

And a body.

* * *

He stood in-front of me, his eyes blazing - a coy smile crossing his face, as if he wasn't entirely sure of his actions. Almost confused but yet certain of what he was about to do. Each movement performed with utter perfection and grace.

He was like an Adonis. His skin marble and his face was complete perfection, with his prominent cheekbones and face that could only be described as perfect. All which was framed by tousled bronze hair.

He was unquestionably tall, similar to my brothers, who themselves were statuesque and graceful like my enemy. Everyone in my family is like that. Except me. I know I'm adopted, but so are the others, and I'm the only one who can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. Oh, that's right, I forgot. I'm not a vampire.

I wanted to ask him if I was about to die, but I knew. I knew I had moments before he'd kill me. And I knew he wouldn't regret it. I knew he wouldn't be sorry for the rest of his miserable existence. I could see it in his eyes, I was what he longer for, his one life goal, the one he had searched for, forever, and had I not been standing right in-front of him.

But what was strange was that there was this hesitation in his stance, like there was a battle raging inside of him, one between good and evil, but I knew who would win, because good can only prevail when not challenged.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered before I closed my eyes and felt the wind rush past me.

I prepared myself for an undeniable pain or nothing at all. I was prepared to have my life taken away from me.

But it never came. It never happened. Instead I found myself standing behind my sisters as they watched Emmett and Jasper fight against the beautiful stranger. Alice stood in front of me. Protecting me. Rosalie stood beside her. Her face laced with concern.

I watched my brothers fight the other vampire, Edward, and I couldn't help being amazed over how easily everything seemed to be flowing. Like a rhythm. A perfectly composed melody. More violent than a melody, but still a perfect composition.

I observed Edward more up-close, or as up-close as I could where I stood behind Alice anyway. Emmett and Jasper had been able to over-power him, and I felt drawn to him. To his perfection. To his beauty, his symmetric face. To his eyes and hair. To his scent. It was more than I'd ever felt towards anyone before. I knew I needed him.

Emmett was thrown backwards and Jasper tried to restrain Edward still. I was amazed that although they were being thrown around like rag-dolls, neither sustained a violent injury. Edward caught my glance when I watched Emmett throw him to the floor. He stared at me, and for a second, I saw a scared teenager looking back at me.

"Jasper! Start a fire!" Alice tried to move me so I couldn't watch but I knew exactly what they were on their way to do. Kill Edward. I had to act.

"No, Emmett! Jasper! Don't!" I yelled from behind my sisters. "Don't kill him!"

Everyone stopped right in the middle of whatever they were doing and looked at me.

"Bella, are you insane!?" Alice shouted at me "He tried to kill you for god's sake!"

"He's unstable!"

I had realized that this was the stupidest thing I ever could have done as soon as I had spoken, but it was too late. Edward, who seemed overly strong for a vampire, had managed to bite and throw Emmett away. I began to wonder if his desire to have me had taken over and he was as strong as Jasper and Emmett together. It was hard to watch. I had to turn away when Jasper was abused so easily, thrown halfway across the once beautiful meadow.

Emmett came back and attacked again, but it wasn't enough, he wasn't anything compared to Edward, this perfect stranger, I had stopped them from killing him, and now it had backfired.

Jasper was in too poor a condition to fight and I couldn't see Emmett because Alice covered my sight, but I could hear it all the more. The punches thrown by both sides were thunder but I realized it must have been over when it stopped.

I peered around the side of Alice's shocked form, just as the shudder rolled through her body and the dry sobbing began. And that's when I saw him.

''Emmett! No!''

**leave a review :) **


	9. Running Back

**I don't own twilight **

**sorry for how long it took guys, I've been majorly busy, but its school holidays now so ill be able to update more often.**

**Here it is **

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

**BPoV**

I was running through the forest, my feet catching on stray branches strewn all over the ground, my normal lack of equilibrium hindered even more in my pace. My hair was whipping behind me as I gathered speed through the sporadically placed trees. I threw my head from side to side as I tried to see where my pursuer was, to see if they were gaining on me as I knew they soon would.

I continued running through the straggly brush, the sharper bushes cutting my legs in scratches as they dug into my bare skin.

I could hear my heart pumping behind my ears, the splitting sound of my sobs rang through the otherwise quiet forest. I knew I should be trying to keep at least a little quiet, I knew that my sobs would give off my location to the rabid Vampire, but I was too upset, I wasn't thinking straight. I was just trying to get away.

I hoped to god, or whatever kind of higher being out there that there may be, that Emmett would be okay, if he was gone, I don't think that I would ever have another happy in day in my life, and not just because he is the only one that can provide any kind of comedic relief in the house, but because he is apart of y family, and I love him like a brother, biological or otherwise.

These thoughts only powered me along further, I used them to help me gain speed and momentum, almost as if by running harder, it would secure Emmett's future, that somehow, if I managed to escape Edwards pursuit, that it would save Emmett.

With my legs pumping with an all new determination, and my breathing becoming slowly more controlled, I stopped sobbing, I pursued forward and ran, ran like I never had before.

In all the movies when the heroine or victim alike, were running from the evil and dangerous villain, they would somehow manage to escape, to find a secret passage or find an unheard of and unnatural strength, to help them beat the baddie, but not in this fairytale.

My equilibrium finally caught up with me, and made sure that I couldn't go much further, by securing my foot in the undercurrent of a root and tripping me, sending me flying into god knows wheat kind of bush, the leaves and foliage sticking and scraping my flesh as it had my legs.

I lay on the ground for a second, gathering my thoughts, I knew I should have gotten back up and ran, but the throbbing in my ankle was not allowing for very optimistic thoughts.

But before I could even contemplate what I was going to do, I felt a rustle of wind, and the distinct smell of the outdoors, and a slight hint of something tangible but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, it smelled like musk...

and in seconds there was a body standing there in front of me, smirking at me.

"that was a rather unfortunate fall, you were going pretty fast, for a human that is..." he looked down on me as if I was something to eat, and thats what I was to him, a light snack.

"Oh I am going to rather enjoy this." I was looking up at him, I wanted to scramble back, further into the bushes, where I could assume that I was safer, the further away I was, but truth be told, I was no safer ten metres further away, he could just as easily snap my neck.

He saw the hesitation in my eyes, the deliberation, and laughed.

"well you are quite special aren't you now my Bella?"

"H-h-how do you know my name?" I squeaked, still trying to unnoticeable shuffle backwards, opting for as much space as I could.

"how do I know your name? How do I know your name? Bella, are you not the legendary Isabella Cullen?"

"Well yes, but there is nothing legendary to me"

"oh you shouldn't doubt yourself so, Formerly a Swan, biological daughter to one of the most powerful Vampires in the world, sure its a coincidence that you ended up with the Cullen's, as unwanted as you were, your nothing but a human for gods sake, but your Father wasn't, and neither is your mother...anymore. All biological of course."

"How do you know that! I don't even know that! You've got the wrong person, yes the Cullen's are Vampires, But they are also my family, and they don't know anything about my biological parents, Carlisle tried, so what do you think makes you so much more resourceful than Carlisle, and the rest of my Family.!" I was yelling now, purely enraged by the nerve of this particularly gorgeous vampire.

"Oh Bella, as young and beautiful as you are, you are awfully naive. What makes me more resourceful? The Volturi thats who! Now! If you would politely pipe down so that I can kill you already, I have a plane to catch."

He zoned in for my neck, he was taking it slow, what could be considered human speed. He was tormenting me, going to make it more painful. He was essentially a hit man, and assassin for vampires, and I was his next target.

I knew it was his job, that he was sent, but I could tell that he was going to enjoy this one. I was a human, and vampire craved our blood.

Who knows why me, I was just a simple and harmless human, to the world of vampires. I had nothing on them, yet their royal court saw me fit for dead. And I had no idea why.

"WAIT!" I called out, as he was millimetres from my throat, I could feel his breath on my neck, the cool air breezing out of his luscious mouth.

"What is it now?" he growled.

"Why me?" He started laughing again, hard, a large ostentatious laugh.

"Why you Isabella Cullen? Because if you were changed, you'd have the power to be one of the most _powerful _vampires in the world, and I'm here to keep that from happening, now _hold still, _I'm going to kill you now."

"no you're not." I stated simply.

"is that right?" he asked slightly taken aback by my forwardness.

"yeah"

"and why is that?"

"because I want to do this first."

And at that I slowly moved forward and pressed my lips against his.


	10. Information Overload

**I don't own twilight **

**thanks to everyone who reviewed so quickly and approvingly. **

**To Natalie: Could you please stop accusing me of having no spell check on my stupid laptop, I know I don't have Microsoft word, I also don't have the Internet, and no I don't have a disk drive because Oskar broke it.**

**Anyway, thanks again to all of you that reviewed**

**Torie: I decided not to tell you about that chapter because well, you know everything about this story and I wanted to do a little switcheroo with the plot, and well to surprise you, ill email you ASAP and tell you whats really going on.**

**And once again THANK YOU, that chapter got one of the quickest and biggest responses to the whole story than any other of my longer chapters. **

**Enough of my high jabbering on.... on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**EPoV**

Her soft lips were pressed against mine with a worm and yet hesitant fever, I couldn't explain the exhilaration laced with a slight tinge of anxiety, that I was feeling. It worried me that I couldn't pull away, that I wanted this, what worried me more was that she was kissing _me. _I was the monster and _she _was kissing _me._

Coherency slowly dwindled back to the front of brain, ready to take command of the situation that was so quickly getting out of hand.

**BPoV**

Before I could realize the full implications of what I was doing, Edward was kissing me back. That was what surprised me the most, the fact that he didn't take that chance, the vulnerability that I left hanging out there in my gesture, to kill me.

But before the kiss could get heated enough to become anything more than a kiss, he shoved me roughly. During the kiss I was sitting up slightly, holding onto the kiss, but his rough and caveman actions threw me into the ground.

My head hit the ground hard, only seconds after my back did. And in a flitting motion Edward had run so fast to the other side of the meadow that I had to think twice whether he had actually been the one that I was kissing.

"Are you stupid?!" he screamed.

"what makes you think that?" I questioned sourly, still bewildered by what had happened in the last twenty seconds.

"I am here to kill you, I was sent here to destroy you, to seal the fate of the Volturi council and its leaders for all time, I am here to destroy you and you _KISS ME?" _Edward was slightly hysterical, screaming at me with venom in his words.

He had clearly not liked what I had done.

"oh what am I going to do now?" he was mumbling and pacing to himself.

He was in my face in a second. His cold breath rebounding off of my face.

"do you have any idea what you have done?" he whispered, the venom dripping from his words. "do you have ANY! Idea what kind of trouble this has caused me?!" he was screaming at me now. Trying so very hard to get me to understand something that my mind was not even beginning to comprehend.

"im sorry" I whispered, my voice deflated and self conscious.

"you should be."

And with that he ran, he sprinted from the meadow with speed unheard of in the human world, speed unseen by my knowledgeable eyes.

The weight of everything that had just happened to me was weighing on my shoulders, I slumped into the ground even more, as the belated tears found their homage on my face. Rolling down the sides of my cheeks taking the pain away, as I took in everything that had happened in the last god knows how long.

In the distance I could hear the slight piercing sound of the school bell ringing the end of lunch time, followed by the rustling of trees. The tears started to flow heavier down may face, with the thought of Edward returning to seal the fate of his precious Volturi Royals. I was apparently what was standing in the way of that fate.

"just do it!" I screamed "get it over with!"

I was screaming for my death, I couldn't take it anymore, the anxiety of the pain and suffering to end, of the non-stop surprises getting thrown at me left right and centre, there was no escape, I was ready for my peace.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice I assumed no one would ever hear again. I moved my head to the side and gazed deeply into the pools of golden topaz liquid that took residence in his eyes.

Emmett's eyes.

"oh Bella thank god you okay!" he said as he rushed to my side. I had never seen Emmett so compassionate or grateful before, not that he wasn't, he just had a funny way of showing it.

"yeah Em, im okay." I sighed, pulling myself closer in his embrace.

Another rustling of trees alerted my senses and my eyes snapped to the same opening that Emmett had just emerged from.

In walked Alice, followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"OH MY GOD BELLA" Alice said as she rushed to my side, shoving Emmett's massive body out of the way to crush in a bone crushing hug of her own.

"thank god your okay, oh my goodness I was so worried about you" Alice was fretting, her fingers were fluttering all over my body looking for any scratches or broken bones.

When she was done, she wrapped me in another big hug, one that would have rivaled Emmett's.

"yeah Alice, im fine." I was smiling, and hugging her back, much the way that I had Emmett only seconds earlier.

"what happened?" Jasper asked, I looked towards my brothers face, and saw worry twisted with a slight speck of anxiety in his topaz eyes.

I took that opportunity to relay the story back to them, everything from me wanting a break at lunch time, to wandering into the meadow, running away from Edward and finally the kiss and the outburst.

All four of them listened with great interest, I could see their mental notepads working overtime to get down every detail that I mentioned.

But when I approached the kiss, I didn't know what to do, what to say, or even how to approach the subject, so I delve in head first.

"so I kissed him" I stated bluntly. I looked at each individuals faces, each expressing a different emotion.

Alice: Hurt

Jasper: Pure unadulterated surprise.

Emmett: shock,

and Rosalie: she was what surprised me the most, she had a smug grin displayed across her face, almost as if she knew this was coming.

But before I could even ask her about it, there was a large bellow coming from the moron next to her.

"Alright Bella! Getting her jiggy on with a hot badass vampire WOOOHOOO!!!"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett" Rosalie yelled as she backhanded him across the back of the head.

"must you be son insensitive dear brother?" Alice said condescendingly.

I just laughed at their sibling antics.

"So tell me guys, what happened in the meadow, last thing I remember before I was running was Emmett sprawled out on the ground, looking like he had not a bone in his body, I thought you really were dead."

"nah bells! I'm too cool for death" Emmett grinned.

"what the big buffoon is trying to say, is that he was in shock, a trick that can only work on a vampire, it puts them in a state of shock for about 30 seconds, which in essence is all that Edward really needed to be able to get to you." Jasper said. I nodded as I took all of their information in.

"which is why by your recap, I am most stunned." I thought back to the way Edwards lips felt on mine, for the brief second that he kissed me.

"and you say he just ran away?" Jasper asked.

"yeah, he essentially told me how sorry I should be for destroying the fate of the Volturi Royals and then just ran." I sat there staring at my hands.

Thats when the lack of sound alerted me. I looked up to the faces of my siblings again, only this time, every single face was registered with shock.

"Bella... you never mentioned the Volturi before, this is more dangerous and deep than we thought." Alice said, and she mumbled the last bit to herself.

"we should go see Carlisle" Jasper suggested "he'll know what to do".

**Leave a Review.**


	11. Carlisle's Dirty Little Secret

**I don't own twilight **

**as you may have noticed, im kinda on a bit of a writing spree, the holiday fever has got me at my laptop a lot, with new ideas and new motivation to get these chapters out. **

**I know that I have been kinda slack with my updates lately, so think of this as my sorry to you, my gift to you for taking so fucking long to update **

**sorry again**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 11**

**BPoV**

"so let me get this straight. You are the biological daughter of one of our most fearless and powerful leaders, Charles Volturi, and they are trying to kill you?" Carlisle was not normally one to mock serious situations, come to think of it, he was the least likely person aside from jasper, that I saw this coming from.

"oh dear, must you be so heartless? This is not one of those silly cries for help that you were waiting fro for her whole childhood, we knew that she was different, why must you mock her?" my mother had always been great at diffusing situations, especially with my father.

"now Bella" oh crap now shes onto me, she'll never believe me, not when dad went to the extents that he did just to find out who my biological parents were, all for my peace of mind.

"What was this boys name?" Esme began

"Esme dear, please you cannot start to even consider what she is saying."

"CARLISLE! I have told you this before, she is my daughter and I will mother her how I like, as for you, maybe you should actually listen to the whole story before you start jumping to conclusions about her story, we have met the whole Volturi, and their aspiring members, all of them, so it you would listen to your daughter, you might be able to find out if what she is saying has some kind of elemental truth to it."

"Dang! Go Mom!"Emmett, so childish.

"Mom, dad, you guys have got to believe me, heres what happened."

and for the second time that day I laid into the story of what had happened, spreading every little gory detail out there on the table to be seen, for everyone to be able to understand and feel what I did that day. What I heard what I felt, and though only words could be used as a means of translation, they were doing just fine.

My whole family sat there at attention, listening to every single word that came from my mouth about the whole ordeal, and for the second time that day, I could see everyones mental notepads working over time to take down everything I said.

"i see that maybe I have been a little less than accommodating to your situation Bella... and I apologize, I was just shocked and well, I didn't want to have to say this now, actually, I didn't want to have to say this ever..."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" I could tell that mom was getting annoyed with dad and his lack of cooperation and understanding with the whole ordeal.

"Esme, Bella, everyone... oh how do I say this..."

"just spit it out dad!" Emmett yelled, he never was one for suspense.

"okay, well... Bella's right, she is the daughter to a Volturi, and I knew this a while ago."

Everyone stood with shocked faces, taken aback by the news in which Carlisle presented us.

"bang! Shot in the head!" Rosalie kindly smacked Emmett over the back of the head for that, he really needed to grow up and learn to take a serious situation more seriously.

"Carlisle, what the hell are you talking about!" if not already shocked by my dads admittance I would have been blown over by mothers use of the word hell, she was a strange one.

"i mean that back in '95 when I took that trip out to Italy I went to see the Volturi. I had found out everything, apart from the fact that they were going to change Bella, hence the reason why I remain adamant that Bella choose for herself, I will not have this forced upon my daughter.

"She may choose her own fate, and how I would love for her to choose this life over the human that she could lead, I can not, it is her decision and hers alone, and I was hoping more than anything, the Volturi would let it go, forget, how I could ever be as stupid as to think such things well I will never know, brief lapse in sanity perhaps."

"now Bella" and he turns to me.

"what was this boys name, the one that tried to kill you?"

"Edward, his name was Edward, but we saw his name in Alice's vision, and it didn't trigger anything..."

I thought back to the day that Alice had been worried sick about me because there was a man coming to get me, someone that wanted to try and kill me. So why hadn't dad connected the name back then if he says that he was there, doing research about my biological family.

"its because they didn't have an Edward Mason at the Volturi, not when I was there, but they did several years ago, before I met you Esme."

all the strange was getting pulled from every nook and cranny with this situation, there was always something more interconnected than the one before.

Thats when the bombshell hit.

"...they had an Edward Cullen..."

"WHAT!"

**so let me just say one thing before I tell you how much I love you all **

**URGENT MESSAGE!!!! MUST READ!!!!!!!!**

**I have a total of 115 alerts for this story, and 86 favorites, now I think thats pretty damn good, but what flabbergasts me, is the fact that the alerts, the amount of people that want to know when I update, is nearly exceeding the amount of reviews the whole story has? It doesn't feel great**

**so to raise my self esteem a little, if you alerted this story, could you please review this chapter? If you favorited could you please review this chapter, because I need to feel some love, **

**okay so once again this chapter wrote itself, it was completely out of my hands.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

**I do not own twilight.**

**Now that that we have reached what is essentially the climax of this story, I am going to deliver on what I have been promising for a while now, longer chapters.**

**Now there may be a small cost to longer chapters, they will take a little longer, though I am going to try and keep to a tighter schedule that I have been lately**

**thanks to all of you guys that responded to my desperate plea for reviews, reviews inspire me, and get me motivated to write quicker, so you know... review away LOL!**

**Enough diddle daddle, on with the chapter**

**this chapter is dedicated to Michelle: your review opened my eyes to somethings that needed to be solved in my story, some things that we not necessarily made clear, but you also helped me see what was great in my story and what needed to be fixed, and the constructive criticism is exactly what I needed to get my butt working, and actually getting this story done, and not just half assed, in a way that may actually draw readers, and reviewers that you helped me see I should be having so thanks, this chapter goes out to you.**

**MAKE TIME GUYS BECAUSE THIS IS A LONG ONE!**

**Chapter 12**

**BPoV**

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was yelling and screaming trying to get their bit in, it was like a tug of war five ways, trying to get yourself heard, if their were more people you would think we were arguing over stocks.

Alice: "what the hell Carlisle! How could you keep this from us, are you meaning to say that there is another Cullen out there, but thats trying to kill Bella? Are you insane?"

Jasper: "Carlisle, what does this mean for the rest of the family, how is this going to affect Bella's safety in this situation?"

Rosalie: "are you fucked in the head? When did you plan on telling everyone this? This totally messes with the family dynamics, not to mention that hes mainstream, he drinks human blood for god sake!"

Emmett: "how can he be a Masen and a Cullen at the same time, im confused?"

and me: "are you trying to say that the person hunting me down, trying to kill me is not only working for my biological parents, but is apart of my family as well?"

It was safe to say that we were all freaked out just a little. Well that it, except for Esme.

Esme sat in a chair in the corner of the lounge room, keeping to herself, her outburst earlier had been one in a million, but this? Well she looked heart broken, she looked pained, but most of all, she looked betrayed.

"Carlisle, you told me you didn't have any kids before I came along" she whispered, but he heard it, and so did everyone else, because as soon as Carlisle moved away from the mobbing crowd of angered Cullen's we followed in complete silence.

"I think I have some explaining to do" Carlisle said as he rubbed his wife's shoulder.

"I think your right" Alice said, and took first and foremost seat on the floor in front of Carlisle and Esme.

The sight would have been amusing had the tension in the air not been so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

**CPoV**

"It was about 1918, mid September...

"_I was working in the hospital, the Spanish influenza raging worse than ever before._

_One of my patients, her name was Elizabeth Masen, she was dying, all my patients were dying, but she was special, and so was her son._

_Edward was in the pediatric ward down the hall, equally as sick as his mother, but a fighter, boy was he a fighter, he was able to hold on longer..._

_Just before Elizabeth passed she whispered to me, ever so softly that I had to do whatever it took to save her son, to rid him of the awful virus that was plaguing his system._

_I had just nodded at the time, but when I looked into her eyes, I could see that there was a level of understanding in them, almost like she knew exactly what she was asking me to do, but she knew that it would be for the better._

_She died five minutes later._

…

…

…

_That night Edward's stats dropped dramatically and he wasn't going to make it through the night, and I had a choice to make, one of the hardest choices that I've ever had to make._

_That night... he was going to die either way, it was just up to me to decide how, and whether he was going to see another day or night. Ever be able to feel again, breathe again, smell again. But I had made that promise to Elizabeth, and so I went through with it._

_It was possibly one of the hardest things that I ever did, forget the decision, the actual procedure was hell, my diet of animal blood was hardly satisfying. But it was the sacrifice that I had to make to be able to lead the life that I was, it was mandatory. _

_So that night, when all of the doctors were asleep, and the clinic was shut for the night, I moved Edwards bed into an empty room, one where they couldn't hear the inevitable screaming that would occur before I had the chance to move him to my more recent place of residence. _

_He woke on the first movement of the bed, he looked up into my eyes and asked me where we were going. But pleading me to tell him that everything would be alright._

_I didn't know how to tell him that he was going to die. So I just laid a hand on his forehead and guided him back onto the bed._

_I didn't have the heart. _

_I didn't have to heart to tell him, that in all reality, what he was about to experience would be one of the most painful things that he would ever have to endure in his entire existence. _

_So instead, I plunged for his neck._

_The taste of his sweet and warm but tainted blood ran down the back of my through, I could feel the slight sting in my pallet as the venom was produced and ready to flow into his every vein._

_But when it came time to let go, so that there was still enough blood in his system to help the venom travel through his body, to keep his heart pumping till its very last and unneeded beat, I found it extremely hard to let go, harder than I thought possible._

_I had overestimated my self control._

_But I knew that somehow I had to find the strength in myself to stop, that this was the exact reason that I had to stop, because I had been fighting this very moment ever since I had been changed, and that I was saving someones humanity and soul by giving them a never ending second chance, immortality, and that one day, he would thank me. _

_He was such a nice boy as a human, exactly the kind of person that I would have approved of Bella dating, that I guess I assumed that he would be sweet and gental in the after life, but after his three days of transformation, and a name change, -from Masen to Cullen- he got snarky, he wanted a piece of the real world. Of how the real vampires lived. _

_He didn't want to drink animal blood, he found the desire for the human blood to be too enticing, he couldn't control himself, couldn't restrain his hunger._

_By this time we had already figured out that he could read people's minds, and he wanted to know what else he could do, he was power greedy._

_But I didn't want him hanging around in the streets draining innocent victims like the nomads, so I decided I was going to take him to the Volturi, they still drank human blood, but they did with an authority, and class about it, and I figured, if anyone was going to take him, and teach him to be the vampire version of a gentlemen, then it would be Charles Volturi."_

"Carlisle, why have I never heard a word about this before?" Esme asked me, and to tell the truth, I didn't exactly know why myself, its not like there was anything to be particularly ashamed of, I don't regret one thing that I did, well I didn't , not until now.

"I don't know dear..."

"So what happened when you went back to the Volturi when Bella was 7? and how come I didn't see anything" Alice asked.

"Well Alice, sometimes you will miss things because you don't know that your supposed to be looking for them, so they slip through." she just nodded and motioned for me to continue my story.

"In 1995, I took a trip to Italy, I had recently discovered Bella's history, and who her biological parents were, I was going to talk to Charles and Renee, and let them know that Bella was here with us, and that she was apart of our family now. But things didn't go so much according to plan."

_I got a plane the moment I figured it out. The moment I knew that you were destined to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world if changed. I caught the first plane out of there, it turned out to be a fishing charter plane going to Alaska, where I had to catch another plane from their to Italy and drive the rest of the way to Volterra. _

_If I wasn't in such a mode of calculated panic and rush, I would have been able to take in the beautiful scenery surrounding me._

_When I got there I was at a loss as to what to do, I was standing in the lobby thinking to myself, 'Carlisle, your an idiot, what did you think you would accomplish traveling all the way to Italy to tell a man that is virtually your king, that you have adopted his human daughter and that she will in fact one day have the power to take over the whole vampiric empire as a newborn. Yes well done Carlisle!'_

_I was sitting in the lobby when this reception girl approached me, much reminding me of a doctors office back here, but when I entered the room where the council was assembled, I felt like I was in a court room, before a judge getting read to decide whether I would get to live or die._

_Essentially that was what it was. With the information that I was about to present before the Volturi council, it would be no surprise to me if they had taken out their frustration and anger in the situation out on me._

_Luckily they didn't._

_They called me in, and I sat at a small table in front of a big chair worthy of a king, and 'pleaded my case'._

_I told them all about Bella, how I found her at the hospital, how I took her home and accepted her as one of my family, I even showed them photos, letting them know what she looked like, so that they had a picture to think of when they thought about her. _

_But at first they didn't know who she was, its not like a vampire to forget anything...ever, so when they asked who I was talking about. I presented them with my evidence, I showed them everything that I had found in my research, everything from hunches, that I had written, down to conclusive evidence. _

_They just thought me a fool, telling me that I had no right to come in here telling them I had a child that belonged to them, but the thing is that I could see it in their eyes, they knew exactly who I was talking about, and what I was talking about. _

_When I finally got them to confess up, they wanted me to bring Bella to them, so that they could see over the rest of her education and see that she had a proper bringing up in order for the transformation at eighteen. _

_I had to fight, boy did I have to fight to get them to let her stay, I had to convince them that when she was eighteen she would change and that she would go to them, that or I give her to them straight away, and I just wasn't having that."_

"Bella you have to understand that I was doing this to protect you."

**BPoV **

"Bella you have to understand that I was doing this to protect you." Carlisle had spent what felt like days telling us the stories of Edward, and then the one of his trip to Italy.

That was the one that got me really aggravated.

He kept telling me that he had done it to protect me, when in actual fact if he had never had gone, none of this would be happening.

Or not even that, had he stopped when they insisted they didn't have a clue who I was, and he had of just said 'yep sorry, its seems I've made a mistake, shes not your daughter after all, see ya' but no, he pushed and pushed, and now what the hell is going to happen to me?

"yeah but do you realize that if you never had of gone to the Volturi, none of this would be happing? We wouldn't even need to be having this conversation..."

**EPoV **

They had been talking for nearly an hour now, all sitting in their living room talking about me. And about my new families connections to this strange human girl.

I mean I guess she wasn't that strange, she had a rare quality about her, a youthful wisdom that very few of these parasites possess.

I had learned quite a lot in the past month, lots to take back to my father figure of sorts, the Alice girl, she could see the future, very handy.

Jasper, feeling emotions and being able to manipulate them, one of the most powerful of all, but what I had learned that had meant the most to this whole mission, was that Bella was going to change, and soon. They were going to try and stop my family from getting what they really wanted...power... and Bella was the one standing in the way of that plan.

The story that Carlisle told was true, though he never came across my path while visiting us in Italy, I was there, in the same room, hearing all about this human girl, the one that was going to take over the vampire world

well whoopdy doo

I was sent here to kill her, well that was what I was supposed to do, until she kissed me.

_'Edward, I want you to go to America, Washington specifically, and I need you to kill a human girl that goes by the name of Isabella Cullen' Cullen? That can't be... no, he said human, thats just a coincidence. _

_'I want you to seek her out and drain her until there is not one drop of blood left.' okay_

_'my pleasure' _

_'this wouldn't have anything to do with the human girl that Carlisle Cullen claimed was your child a couple of years back would it? I was under the impression that she would live, and work for us' I asked._

_'well I thought about it, but I decided that if she turns out to be as powerful as Carlisle says she will be, she will be more of a threat then a help, we need to eliminate that threat. That why your here' brilliant._

_'oh, and Edward? Try not to get noticed.' _

_I headed off for the united states, in search of one of my countless missions, the ones where Charles got nervous that there was some petty human that was going to threaten his position in the vampiric royals. _

_Its never anything that takes too long, an day at the most, trying to find a quiet and secluded place from me to lure them too and make my strike._

_But Bella was different. Because when I got to her house to scope out the area, she wasn't alone, most of the people I go after aren't, but she was accompanied by other vampires, six of them to be exact, thats what unnerved me. _

_This was where I started to observe her, it was going to be harder to get to her with vampires surrounding her, and even harder if she knew they were vampires. _

_Which turned out to be exactly how it was._

_I started watching how she moved, what she did, how she knew about the vampires._

_I watched the vamps too._

_I watched where they went, how strong they were, what _their _eating habits were. _

_I discovered a lot about the whole family in one week, and then they returned to school._

_With the little pixie vampire Alice and her future seeing powers, I knew that if I was going to get to Bella I needed to be spontaneous, and quick, I needed to be precise, but scrambled so that my plans weren't as clear as day to her, it made it harder because she was looking for me._

_My break came when she decided that she needed a break from school and crowds and people, and best of all... vampires._

_As I tracked her movements I found that she was going to pass through a small meadow that I had stumbled across while running one evening, and decided that that was going to be _THE _place. Almost like our place, in a way._

_I liked the sound of that...our place_

_The moment in the meadow itself hadn't exactly gone to plan either, nothing about this girl was normal, she had to do everything just a little messed up._

_No, her fucking family had to get in the way._

_The fight would have been a pain in the ass if I wasn't so eager for some action, its a shame it wasn't harder, that Emmett guy didn't put up much of a fight, though he could've been a bit more of a challenge if he wasn't so under fueled with that animal blood crap that he puts in his body instead of the real stuff, the human stuff._

_I managed to incapacitate him within a couple of minutes, the screams of his family pierced my supernatural hearing and hurt my ears._

_Their thoughts none but concerned for their fallen brother. Well at least four of them were. I was surprisingly hearing nothing but... well...nothing, coming from a certain human girl._

_She stood their shocked, but screaming for her brother, but her thoughts were silent, eerily so._

_And then she was gone. _

_Surprisingly fast on her feet for a human, a clumsy human at that. She ran and ran and ran, the brush scratching her legs and drawing blood, that was all the motivation that I needed to follow her, to make my kill now._

_The scent of her blood enticed me_**, **_it just smelled, SO DAMN GOO!_

_The slight mixture of freesia and strawberry from her shampoo, had me literally licking my lips, I couldn't wait to bury my teeth in her neck and claim her blood as my own. _

_Just the smell of it lingering in the air was like an aphrodisiac, amorous in its scent, I had to taste it, I had to have that delicious blood running down my throat. I no longer needed the Volturi's orders on this one, I would do whatever it took to have that blood. _

_It only took me, not even a couple of seconds to find her fallen in the brush, hidden by the undergrowth had it not been for her delicious smell._

_I moved over to her oh so very slowly and stood above her shaking form, I had a small smirk pulled across my lips, trying hard to hide the satisfaction on my hunt, my prey, my kill._

_'that was a rather unfortunate fall, you were going pretty fast, for a human that is...' I laughed down at her, with a cold look in my eyes, wanting so very swiftly to gouge out her neck, to make for my teeth to suck up her glorious blood, the one that had been haunting my senses._

_'Oh I am going to rather enjoy this.' she was looking up at me, I could tell that she wanted to move back, but thought better of it, her knowledge of vampires clearly over riding her human instincts. I could see it in her eyes, the hesitation, the deliberation._

_'Well you are quite special aren't you now my Bella?' I normally don't claim my prey in such a "human" way, but I felt this a special occasion, she was delicate, the gourmet selection for vampires, she deserved entitlement._

_'H-h-how do you know my name?' she squeaked much to my delight_

_'how do I know your name? How do I know your name? Bella, are you not the legendary Isabella Cullen?'_

_'Well yes, but there is nothing legendary to me'_

_'oh Bella, I know everything there is to know about you, more than you could possibly imagine.'_

_'you know you shouldn't doubt yourself so, Formerly a Swan, biological daughter to one of the most powerful Vampires in the world, sure its a coincidence that you ended up with the Cullen's, as unwanted as you were, your nothing but a human for gods sake, but your Father wasn't, and neither is your mother...anymore. All biological of course.'_

_I shouldn't have been telling her any of this, I should have just kept my mouth open, but around her neck savoring her blood._

_'How do you know that! I don't even know that! You've got the wrong person, yes the Cullen's are Vampires, But they are also my family, and they don't know anything about my biological parents, Carlisle tried, so what do you think makes you so much more resourceful than Carlisle, and the rest of my family!'_

_She was yelling now, enraged by my knowledge, and her lack of. I had to end this...and soon, this was getting out of hand, why couldn't I just kill her already?_

_'oh Bella, as young and beautiful as you are, you are awfully naive. What makes me more resourceful? The Volturi thats who! Now! If you would politely pipe down so that I can kill you already, I have a plane to catch.'_

_And with that I zoned in for her neck, taking it oh so very slowly, trying to keep it human like, to prolong the experience for myself, only a little more painful for her, but who cares, she going to be dead anyway._

_'WAIT!' she called out, I was only millimetres from her throat._

_'What is it now?' I growled, I was getting impatient, I could feel the burn on my throat, as my body began to tense up from not having her running down my throat._

_'Why me?' that was the last thing that I had expected to hear, I had just explained to her, the whole history behind her birth, and who she was, and she was still asking the 'why me' questions._

_'Why you Isabella Cullen? Because if you were changed, you'd have the power to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and I'm here to keep that from happening, now hold still, I'm going to kill you now.'_

_'no you're not.' she stated simply. _

_'is that right?' I was finding it hard to not to laugh at how comical this situation was getting getting, but at the same time I was more than shocked at her bravery, that she was standing up to me, without a doubt, ready to lose her life, but willing to fight damn hard to keep that from happening._

"_yeah" _

"_and why is that?"_

"_because I want to do this first."_

_Thats when she kissed me. _

_Her soft lips were pressed against mine with a warm and yet hesitant fever, I couldn't explain the exhilaration laced with a slight tinge of anxiety, that I was feeling. It worried me that I couldn't pull away, that I wanted this, but what worried me more was that she was kissing me. I was the monster and she was kissing me._

_Coherency slowly dwindled back to the front of brain, ready to take command of the situation that was so quickly getting out of hand._

_I took hold of her shoulders and shoved her back off me roughly. She fell back into the hard ground._

_'Are you stupid?!' I screamed at her. _

_I had no other way of telling her how that was silly and ignorant and naive and, I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't find the strength in myself to lunge forth and kill her like any other victim that I may have been preying on. _

"_what makes you think that?" she yelled back, still bewildered by what had happened in the last twenty seconds. _

"_I am here to kill you, I was sent here to destroy you, to seal the fate of the Volturi council and its leaders for all time, I am here to destroy you and you _KISS ME_?" I was slightly hysterical, venom lacing everyone of my words. _

"_oh what am I going to do now?" I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth in front of her_

_My thought were so scrambled, a mess, I couldn't think straight. _

_I could hear the thoughts and movements of the other vampires in the distance, and found that this would be the best time to leave. I needed to get back to my hide out and contemplate what had just happened. _

_I ran straight to a little house out by the high school, it used to belong to the chief of police, until he died in a car crash one year. _

_I had been staying in this house for the trip, keeping my distance from the locals. It was great because it had a forest leading into the backyard, ideal for a quick sneak in. The tree by the back window was good too, because I could jump in there and survey the surroundings and make sure that no one could see me. _

_Once in the house, I had a cold shower, that was the only kind of water that would come out of the tap, though it was exactly what I needed at that moment._

_From there on after my shower I went looking for them I was going to find Bella and study her. Even more tediously than I had before,i was going to watch her calculating her every move, watching what it was about her that drew her to me, that made me want to reconsider killing her. _

_I knew I was being crazy, killing humans is what I do, it is literally in my job description with the Volturi. And I liked it, I enjoyed it. I took great pride in my work. _

_But this human had to come by and knock all of that off the table. Make me question everything that I took pride in, everything that I was. She was driving me INSANE!_

This trip is what took me out to their house. The one that had me standing there in their front yard, watching them through the window.

That was when I decided.

Watching her was one of the most pleasurable things that I had done in my life, and I didn't know why. It wasn't because I knew that from this study I would achieve then end result of tasting the most divine blood that I had ever encountered.

Its because I liked to watch her, she intrigued my every sense, and she made my heart pump, metaphorically of course, but she made me FEEL again. And I couldn't get enough.

But I didn't understand her, I didn't know her, I knew how she worked but I didn't know her... and I wanted to.

So it was time that I introduced myself to the family. Properly this time, without trying to kill them, then maybe they would return the favor.

I slowly made my way up the front steps of the porch, feeling more and more like a teenage boy, trying to ask a girl out on a date...in front of her family.

I made it to the door and rang the bell.

"who is it?" a vice rang out, I recognized it as Esme's, so loving, it would be a shame.

All of a sudden standing there I got this burst of murderous feelings, I wanted to kill them all, all of a sudden I felt like my normal self again.

"open the door and you'll find out" I called back, the whole time a murderous smirk planted on my face.

I could hear the distinct tap of high heels on the floor, I felt I had done a good job of disguising my voice, so that they wouldn't know it was me, though they would any second now.

They should be able to smell my scent.

And if not, well then any second now jasper would be able to feel my excitement.

I didn't bother waiting for the door to be opened to me.

I lunged, straight through the door.

Bring. It. On.

**Okay so that was chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was a lot longer, tell me if you like the length of this chapter more than the shorter ones, its up to you guys.**

**Feed my review addiction, I need inspiration.**


	13. Humans

As much as I hate to say it

I'm just not getting anywhere with this story, so I'm putting it on temporary hiatus

I'll be back as soon as I have an idea on where this story is going.

BUT

In the meantime could you guys do me a massive favor and check out my new story called 'humans'?

I would really love it if you would XD

"**My name is Isabella Swan and I am a human. One of the last in existence. I am going to search every little crevice of the earth until I find all humans left existing, before the clones kill us first." It's their lives and their race, and its up to Bella.**

.net/s/5526327/1/Humans


	14. AGAIN!

**Chapter 13  
BPoV**

_Beep…beep…beep beep beep… beep… beep_

I awoke to a strange but not unfamiliar sound, the sound of a beeping heart monitor, commonly found in… hospitals.

I couldn't think for the life of me why I was there.

My head hurt in places I never knew could…I had a headache that felt like Mt. Everest was on top of it, and yet I couldn't think of why, nothing was coming to me, it was as a blank as a new piece of paper, my memory wiped from what may or may not have put me in this place.

The caliber of what had to have happened must have been large enough because once I got old enough Dad stopped taking me to the doctors to get treated and just did it from home, I hadn't been in the hospital in years.

I couldn't help but think about where on earth my family could be, were they hurt too? Did the Volturi finally catch on to me?

Before I could let my worries get too out of hand Alice came bustling into the room with some kind of plastic tray in her hands…I knew what that was…hospital food.

"okay so don't look at me like that, I knew this was going to happen so I switched the food with some of mom's homemade chicken noodle soup, while the nurse wasn't looking of course, and now here I am soup in hand, and your awake…holy shit your awake!"

Alice spoke so fast through her whole rant but not looking up for the whole time, but when she did and she finally registered what she had unconsciously noticed and reported hit her, the tray flung from her hands, over her head and straight into Jasper who was standing directly behind her.

"Hi Alice" I said as I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Alice! Hi Alice! Is that all you can say?! You've been in a coma for like two weeks and all you can say is hi?" she was getting a little louder now, the stress had clearly been getting to her , though she was never one to be able to keep her emotions bottled inside for very long.

"I've been in a coma? For two weeks? Why? " this time I looked to jasper to answer my questions as I could rely on him not to go all Alice on me.

"You really don't know?" he replied.

"I don't remember a thing past getting ready for the first day of school" I said slowly, trying my hardest to come to terms with the fact that I had just lost two weeks of my life.

" Did we get in a car crash or something?" I looked from Jasper to Alice and back again waiting for one of them to answer me, though I knew just as well as anyone that it was no car crash, im not really allowed to drive that much, because im not as 'reliable' on the road as a vampire.

"No Bella we didn't… Edward came."

***

I was in shock, my face clearly resembling a combination on horror and surprise.

But as I was about to open my mouth and ask about what had happened there were flashes of images in my eyes. Blood, snarling, screaming, crying, crashing, more screaming, blackness, pain, smashing, yelling…all of which made me flinch to no end.

But soon the images started to slow down and I could make out everything that was happening.

_We were all standing around in the lounge, Mom was as close to crying as she could physically get, Dad was by the fireplace, explaining why…_

_What was he explaining…_

…………

_He was explaining why he never told us about Edward. _

_There was a knocking at the door._

_Rosalie walking over to it._

_Alice screaming _

"_NO ROSE!"_

_Jasper leaping towards the door._

_A bronze haired blurred through the door. _

_Knocking jasper to the floor. But jasper didn't get up, he just laid there as a heap in the corner._

_The intruder stood up, shook the fallen plaster and miscellaneous debris off of himself and faced towards…me._

_Emmett walked forward no doubts the next to take battle against this mysterious person that is here to kill me._

_Edward._

_Emmett charged for Edward and got down into a classic football tackling position no doubt going for the hips, to take him down._

_Edward was faster._

_Edward ducked a little lower than Emmett was able to and when Emmett was just over him he stood up and threw him head first into the wall behind. _

_By now Jasper was recovered and was coming at him for another shot, but Edward was too fast and came straight for me._

_Why was he so fast?_

_Human blood, that's why._

_I was backing up quickly._

_Straight into the wall behind me._

_Mom, Dad , Alice and Rose each came after him, but he was just to fast and grabbed me and threw me into the adjacent wall…_

_Everything else was blank._

I raised my head and looked straight at Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked aloud… worried.

"Where is he, is he okay? Why did Edward know where to come? Where are mom and dad? Where's rose? Oh my god what happened? Where's Edward now?"

I continued to rattle off questions and get all worked up, some may say clearly for nothing as they were vampires, but I had been there, I could clearly see what Edward could do.

My state of hysteric worry was only so long though because I could start to feel myself calm down, I looked straight to Jasper and just glared at him.

"Why did you do that, im trying to freak out here, don't you dare calm me down I have the right to freak out they're my family." I was madder that Jasper had the nerve to try and calm me during a time in which I would have thought was perfectly reasonable to be freaking out.

"Bella please you need to stay calm…if you don't the nurses will need to be alerted and they will come and give you a shot to calm you down, it's your choice, the mind or the needle….your pick" Jasper responded to my rant in the only way that ever works properly. A threat with needles.

I had no choice but to listen to him.

"Okay ill calm down if you promise to tell me what is going on."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look and nodded at each other. Then they each took a seat at either side of my bed and proceeded to tell me exactly what had happened before and after the fight with Edward.

***

"So you're telling me that Edward is nowhere to be seen…he got away…AGAIN?!"

"Yes Bella that's exactly what were saying "


	15. I am not what you are

**I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter Song: **Jealous Minds Think Alike- You Me At Six

Bite Back - The All-American Rejects

The Only Exception- Paramore

**Chapter 15**

**RPoV**

"How could this happen! You assured me that you were going to take care of it! My daughter is in the hospital because you were foolish enough to hold out on telling me, telling _us _about him and your collaborative pasts." Esme had been yelling at Carlisle for nearly an hour now, had she still been human she probably would have gotten tired half an hour ago, but her immortality was clearly in her favor tonight.

After Bella had been brutally bashed into a wall and knocked out, Edward had fled faster than anyone could have thought possible. Jasper and Alice took Bella to the hospital and Emmett, Carlisle and I had left, doing our best to see if we could find Edward as he escaped once again.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Esme still angry, though her rant over. Carlisle was miserable, suddenly acknowledging exactly what kind of danger that he had put us all through, let alone Bella. Emmett was furious, he was no tracker, but he was a good hunter, and this was one kill that he needed, but was unsuccessful.

I however, was unsure of how I felt, my feelings not quite numb, but I was unsure, I was not confused in the nature of my feelings, I was in no way happy to learn of what was happening let alone experience and take part in it, but I didn't know if I was angry, saddened or maybe even pitiful.

But there was one thing I knew.

Edward wasn't just some kind of…monster, I knew that at the very least, that the bloodlust wanted him to kill her, but I thought I saw something in his eyes, in the meadow, there was subtle conflict in his eyes, not one that said, do I kill her quickly or do I slowly drain her drop by drop… it was more of a 'I don't know if I want to do this at all vs. quick fix and move onto the next victim.'

It was strange to experience. I had seen all the different kinds of vampires, ones like me, ones like Jasper, and ones like what Edward claimed to be. But what he was, was something completely different to what his façade tried to manipulate you into thinking.

I think that underneath the murderous tendencies he had a desire for what he had before, when it was just Carlisle and him. I think that he wanted to change, but he just didn't know how.

I know that I had Bella's best interests at heart; she was as much a daughter to me as a sister. So I had to help her, but I wanted to help Edward as well. I don't know where such instincts were coming from, I had a tendency to be crass and hard to be around, and I knew I could be a bitch to people that I didn't like, but there was something about Edward, and the way that his eyes looked at Bella. Because as his body was conveying bloodlust and need, his eyes said something on the other end of the spectrum; they showed something similar to what Carlisle expressed when he looked at Esme. A longing and deep belonging.

I knew I had to help him, or something along those lines. If Emmett knew that I was going to try and find Edward without telling him though, suspicions would be peaked, he knew I knew that I had no experience in hunting and attacking, and im not suicidal. But they knew where I would be. They would jump to conclusions, and I definitely didn't want that, but what could I do?

I was going to have to follow my gut feeling and find him, because someone had to convince him that there was another life, and that it was better there. Yes it was sometimes harder, but it was better, and more fulfilling.

I know I can't speak from experience because I have never had human blood before. I was lucky enough to change and straight away have a family that could help me through the hard bit. Edward hard Carlisle and his lenience for natural curiosity, Edward just had to decide what he wanted and Carlisle would let him leave. I guess that's why Carlisle was so tough on me when I tried to leave; so much was falling into place all of a sudden. It was clear that some of his parenting ways were improved by what he felt he did wrong with Edward. And I can only be grateful for it now, because I don't think I could be able to live with myself if I went around causing anarchy throughout different families all over the world.

*******

Hairbrush.

Change of clothes.

Phone.

iPod.

More clothes.

Toothbrush.

Toothpicks.

General Toiletries.

All set.

*******

I had packed my bags into the car, trying to be as discreet as possible. If I could keep my destination and motive a secret for at least an hour I should be able to get far enough away that they wouldn't try and talk me out of it.

That is if Edward was an hour away.

That was a scary thought. What if he was hiding just out in the forest behind the house watching in on us? What if he was planning his next attack right now, but I never found him and tried to have the heart-to-heart that I was hoping I would be able to force out of him.

That was something I hadn't thought about.

How was I going to get him to want to talk to me? The only person he may or may not have spoken to is Bella, and from what she told me, he wasn't exactly one for long or meaningful conversations. This was going to be tough.

The hardest part would be getting him not to attack me the instant he smelt me, he was faster, stronger, and had the advantage of human blood. But I had to think smart and quick, that was my advantage, I had the element of some sort of surprise, and that I had planned this, and not him.

I knew I should talk to Alice about this. But to tell you the truth I knew she would try and stop me, that or come with me, and I knew that neither was an option. I needed to do this, and I needed to do it on my own.

And Alice would only prevent one or both of those happening. That wasn't an option.

But my other major problem was trying to keep it from Alice altogether. That would require some pretty good decision changing skills. I knew that if I didn't concentrate I would forget for a moment and then Alice would pounce in a second. But there was a negative to this as well because if I concentrated too much on monitoring what I was doing then I wouldn't be focusing on the task at hand.

*******

**APoV**

"UNO!" Bella screamed again, and thrust her hands in the air, for the second time in a row. Her and jasper were playing Uno while I trying to do some sketching. I had been talking to Rosalie and Jasper about opening a boutique when we moved again; we were thing California or L.A or something. It was projects such as theses that kept Rosalie and I from getting bored. There was only one problem.

We were vampires, and it might be a little obvious if we started a boutique at 18-19 and looked the same in twenty years. So I was trying to build up the courage to ask Bella if and when she finished school, if she would be the face of the boutique. I mean I guess we could get away with running it for a good, I don't know ten fifteen year, it's all the make-up really, but the thing is if and when we get famous for our amazing gowns and dresses etc. how we would explain our sudden disappearance.

Something else to think about I guess.

"UNO!" Bella yelled again.

"Jasper how is it possible that you keep losing, your ego is too big for you to rig the game, and no matter what your supernatural capabilities, and you wouldn't be that sympathetic, so how?" I questioned.

Jasper looked back at me sheepishly and grinned. "She has amazing poker emotions" he joked, and I laughed along with him.

I was about to ask them to deal me in when I found my eyes glazing over, and my vision blur. I was having a vision.

_It was Rosalie._

_She was contemplating whether to take the turn off into the outskirts of Seattle or to keep going and check the inner city for something…or someone._

_She sniffed and her face froze. _

_She jerked the wheel of her bright red BMW 3 series, and sped down the off ramp._

I came out of the vision with a confused feeling. Clearly my emotions showed on my face because when I blinked my eyes clear, Jasper and Bella were both staring at me with inquiring stares and open mouths, both on the edge of asking me what I had seen.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked first, his vampire abilities making him just that little bit faster.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was unaware as to how to respond.

I held my finger up as if to say, just give me a minute and I pulled out my mobile and dialed Rosalie's number.

_Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" she answered with a worried tone, and I knew she has my number so she knew it was me.

"hi, Rosalie?"

"Oh, hi, Alice." her kindness was forced and nervous.

"so, you coming by for a visit are you? Because you know, if you're coming to the hospital you should've taken the inner city turn off." I had her now.

**RPoV**

"so, you coming by for a visit are you? Because you know, if you're coming to the hospital you should've taken the inner city turn off." OH SHIT!

"um no, Alice, im not coming to see you guys, I have some business to take care of." God I was so dead, I wonder how much she saw. Was it just me deciding to turn off or was it everything, I have to think fast and try and cover my steps, but I need to make sure that im careful about what I say, I'd hate to give away too much.

"why didn't you tell me you were going shopping! I want to come too! You think I like being cooped up in here in this stupid hospital looking after the invalid we call a sister? No offence Bella."

"Alice! Im not going shopping, like I said, I have some business to take care of, it is not something that you need concern yourself with. I'll be home by dark." that should work…who am I kidding…she's too nosy for me to be able to leave it at just that.

"okay" What? "that's fine, but stop by the hospital on the way back would you? Bella's awake and she wants to see you. Oh would you call mom and dad and Emmett as well? I haven't been able to get a hold of them, the reception in the hospital is kind of iffy"

"um sure Alice, ill stop by on my way back, and I'll call the others, they'll be glad to hear that she's up. Put her on would you?" I was going to speak to Bella first, before I proceed with my suicide mission.

"hello?"

"oh Bella you have no idea how worried everyone has been, it's good to hear your voice, and I knew you would wake up." I said smiling to myself. Now to get Jasper and Alice out of the room.

"hey rose, it's good to hear your voice too" I could hear the smile in her voice, it had no doubt been a shock to her system.

"hey bells, do you think that you could d o me a big favor?" okay here goes nothing.

"Get Alice and Jasper to leave the room for a while, tell them to go down to the cafeteria and get you some real food would you? I need to talk to you in private, and Alice is too nosy for her own good." I laughed as I said it, despite being so tense if you poked me I would more than likely break.

She laughed and I took that as a sign that Alice and Jasper had heard and that Alice was making a scene as she walked out of the room, I knew they could hear, which would be why I didn't hear her relay what I had asked.

"okay" she laughed "their gone, what's up?"

"Bella this is very important" the instant she said that they were out of the room my tone turned serious and I got down to business.

"okay" her tone had changed to something more serious and I continued, knowing I had her attention now.

"Bella, I'm going to find Edward." her breath caught in her throat as I caught her off guard.

"No Rosalie! You can't! He'll kill you!" she was getting hysterical, I needed to calm her down.

"Bella, please relax, and just listen to me." her breathing started to slow and I heard her mutter a small 'okay'.

"Carlisle and Emmett and I just got back this morning from looking for him, it took us two weeks just to search the forest around the house thoroughly. But I found something that the others didn't. I found a faint scent and now I need to follow it. I need to talk to him. I need to ask him something." I could feel her breathing speeding up again and her heart rate monitor reacting faster as she got more and more panicked.

"Bella please, I need to ask you something, and if you keep getting so panicked the nurses are going to come in there and jab you with a big needle to calm you down, it's my way or the needle way" I slightly joked. But it achieved what I had hoped and her breathing started to slow.

"Sorry, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said calmly.

I didn't know exactly what it was that I wanted to know from her, but I knew that I wanted to ask her about Edward.

"what do you remember about what and how Edward spoke to you?" I was nervous, I didn't know how she was going to react to my question, and it's not something she may be very comfortable thinking about let alone talking about right now.

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone, and it had me on edge, I was hoping to god that I hadn't offended her or hurt her at all. But a few seconds later she started talking again, and she sounded completely calm and normal. Thank god.

"sorry Rosalie, I don't know what to tell you, I don't have full memory of what happened that day, all I know is how I ended in the hospital, the fight at home, and everything before that is still a blur. Alice and Jasper have been playing brain stimulating games with me all day to try ad trigger some more memory but as of yet, im not remembering anything more. I really wish I could help you. I do." I breathed out a sigh in a mixture of relief and frustration.

"okay bells, thanks anyway. Stay in bed, and don't let Alice and Jasper get on your nerves too much." I said with a smile. I felt like a cool auntie of some sort, not a sister out desperately trying to protects her.

"thanks rose. Bye."

"see you"

"oh and rose?" she asked just before I hung up.

"please be careful, there isn't reason for more people to get hurt because of him. In all actuality I wish that you wouldn't go at all, but as it seems I can't stop you, so just be careful and at the first sign of trouble. Get out of there. And fast. He's really fast rose."

The concern in her voice was almost enough to turn me around and head on home, but so far nothing of the sort was going to be even slightly productive.

"alright bells, see you, oh and please don't tell any of the others, it's important that they don't know, it would be brilliant if you could just forget this, but at this point in time I feel no such wish as to place another memory loss on you, it must be hard." Great now I was rambling on. I'd been spending too much time with Alice.

I hung up after finally finishing my goodbyes with Bella and took the next turn to the right, one that would take me bush. Edward was close, I could smell him.

*******

**APoV**

"…and I was thinking that we could call it 'Bella' you know? I can just see Angelina Jolie walking down the red carpet in one of our gowns and the reporter saying 'hi, were here today with the lovely Angelina Jolie, who are you wearing tonight Angie?' and she would reply 'oh John your too kind, tonight im wearing Isabella Cullen' and he would finish with 'well it really is an exquisite dress, thank you for talking with us. Back to you Roy'." I finished.

"Alice do you really think that Bella is even going to remotely consider it? 1 she won't be making the dresses, so you know she'll have a problem with taking the credit. 2 she hates being in the spotlight, and with you and Rosalie making them they will be in the spotlight and inevitably her. 3 she wants to be a vampire too, and that will be her first excuse, and it is not a right that we can take away from her. 4, you're not a patient person, you'll want to get this up and running straight away and she's still in high school, and that's if she even lets you do it. Personally ally, I don't a whole lot of thought went into this decision of yours." Jasper was trying very hard to try and convince me that my dress making boutique idea was, all politeness aside, _Crap._

But in my opinion he wasn't being very open minded. I personally think that with Bella's run in with the vampires in that last fortnight, she's going to want to stay the hell away from any one of our fangs.

But I guess it was up to her.

"at least let me ask" I whined. And jazzy just rolled his eyes and nodded. And I jumped for joy laughing and clapping my hands.

As we rounded the corner in the ICU I heard the distinct sound of crying coming from Bella's room, and the only people that we knew were vampires so it had to be… "Bella!"

The sound of Jaspers worried voice cut through my thoughts, and I ran forward to find Bella sitting up in her bed, but slumped over her hands crying her eyes out.

"Bella! What's wrong? Oh my god what happened, did you remember?" I was talking so fast that I was sure that she wouldn't be able to understand me. But the look that she gave me when she lifted her head said that she heard me fine.

"Alice she's fine, she was just having a bit of a panic attack, but she'll be fine." Jasper said as he looked up at me from his position over Bella. And I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay…for now.

**RPoV**

I was getting so close now, I could smell the blood of the poor human girl that he was feeding off. It was no doubt that he had flirted and seduced her before he made his move. It made me sick. But I kind of envied him in a way. He had a freedom that was untouchable…that was until Bella came.

I had abandoned my car a while back, opting for foot. That would seem a less harsh way to come at him, not at an offensive view but at something that showed I meant no harm. God I felt like I was approaching an alien.

There could only have been about 25 metres between me and Edward now, a distance at which he could surly tell that I was near. And he had to have smelt me. He had come in contact with me and family more than once. He had to have familiarized my scent by now.

My creeping around the trees had slowed, and I was trying to be more careful than I had planned to be. I had no idea what kind of situation I would find him in.

I was closing in on him so quickly I must not have been going as slow as I thought I was. I crept up behind a tree that sat about 2 metres away from where Edward was draining his victim.

I decided that I was going to have to make the first move if I didn't want to be attacked prematurely. I would have an advantage as he was still distracted by his dinner.

She was gorgeous. Tall, brunette, squared jaw, high cheek bones. She was dressed in a tight little black dress and 5 inch black peep toes. She had a light shading of makeup decorating the top of her eyes and a small line of eyeliner finishing it off. I may have envied her in the human world, but I knew that she could not compare to my supernatural beauty, vain that may be, it was true.

I took this as my chance to make my presence known and stepped out from behind the tree.

"you know, though a deer is not nearly as satisfying as human, it doesn't leave such a taint on your soul, or your breath for that matter." I said, trying to be as light as possible in the opening of what could eventually be a conversation. I didn't want to push the important things onto him too quickly. I was going to have to be careful. Just as Bella had said. I owed her that much.

His head snapped up from the limp human girls body so fast that even I was stunned. _human blood. _I realized to myself.

"what are you doing here? How did you find me?" his questioning was met with a rough guttural growl from his chest as he started to come towards me. I backed up trying to appear as defenseless as possible..

"_what are you doing here!" _he shouted right in my face. I would have normally expected him to be at my throat by now, but as was shown in the fight with the family not three weeks ago, it was quite obvious that he was different from others.

"I, I, I was worried…" I stuttered. I was more afraid than I anticipated. How Bella stood up to him was amazing.

"you were _worried? _what on earth could you have to be worried about here? Well apart from me?" he had a point, I hadn't exactly planned out how I was going to tell him about Bella and asking him about what he felt etc, I had thought it would just come out when it was important.

"I was worried about Bella" I said truthfully, figuring that was the best way to approach it.

"you should be worried, by the time im done with her, there wont be anything to worry about" he said menacingly.

"are you sure? She was in a coma, she was out of it for two weeks, does this not affect you in the slightest?" I watched his eyes, looking for the smallest hint or flicker of emotion. There was nothing.

"oh im sorry…" he said unremorsefully "did I put your little human sister in the hospital?" he said this all with a mocking quality to his voice.

It was then that I realized that I was in trouble. I had fucked up big time. He felt no remorse for what he did, let alone to Bella. I was foolish to think that I could come out here and talk to him and convince that he could change and that if he did, he could be with Bella, and that she would be okay around him etc. but what I thought I had seen was just a reflection of my imagination.

I had been unbelievably foolish and now I was going to truly die.

But what surprised me the most was when he stood back and held his arm up as if to offer me a passage in front of him.

"go on, I wont give you another chance, and I wouldn't let just anyone go, but your hot and so id that little sister of yours so get gone, and don't bother me again, or I wont be so lenient. And don't worry, I have no plans to bother your family again…your too much damn work for me, I need an easy meal." and he grinned menacingly as I took his offer and sprinted in the other direction.

**EPoV**

I don't know why I did it, nor why I said it.

But it was true, I wouldn't normally let someone leave after interrupting my dinner, a vampire would be slaughtered and burned, and a human would be made dessert. But I had felt a need to let her go. Back to her _family. _a family that could have been mine once upon a time.

But there was one thing that I said that was not so truthful. I did plan to go back. And soon.

Id wait till Bella was out of hospital. My yo-yoing emotions getting the better of me. I had this intense need to be near her. But at the same time, I wanted to taste her blood running down my throat, getting me all giddy and high on the sweet taste of virgin blood. Because as prophesized. There is nothing better…

The thought of drinking her blood, as satisfying as it may be, I cant image such an act being committed to someone as beautiful and innocent as her. My minds instincts were telling me to kill and drain, but my heart was saying that I was meant to do more than just get a feed. There was more meant for me here. I knew Rosalie had picked up on it as well.

The subtle filter of her thoughts into my head told me that she wanted to help me help Bella and visa-a-versa. But this was where my doubts laid. I wanted to trust Rosalie, she seemed like she had both our best interests at heart. But she was one of them. One of the family that had hunted me and tried to kill me just minutes after I accidentally slammed Bella into a wall.

As soon as I managed to get through the door of the Cullen mansion, I knew what I was doing was a mistake. But like I said before. My head was taking over and I no longer had any more control over what I was doing as Bella did when I catapulted her into the plaster of the lounge room wall.

I fled the house as soon as I was able to gain control of myself, trying to escape the wreckage and disaster that I had managed to create in just a few seconds.

I felt guilty beyond belief, but I couldn't just go back and apologize. i had been trying to do that last time. I didn't know what came over me. But my greatest conflict was, if I changed, I could never go back…and the other thing. Did I really want to.

My behavior around Rosalie was less than acceptable, but I think I felt it my responsibility to take care of this myself. I knew that she was deterred. And I had hoped that would happen. I needed her out of that way so that I could work on myself. I didn't need her trying to counsel me into thinking that I could go veggie and live this amazing life without any kind of consequences. It just wasn't that easy.

My thoughts were more conflicted than usual, and it was all because of this human.

They would bring you together and tear you apart.

It just depended on how you let them in. I needed to deal with this Cullen situation on my own, but I couldn't kill them. Any of them.

Carlisle had been my father and my mentor for years before I went rogue, but he raised me, in more ways than one and I owed him at least. But the rest of the family. They didn't deserve to suffer either. This whole conundrum was going to do my head in.

God help me if I was going to figure this out.

**Okay so to tell you the truth I know I said I would try and write at least three while away, but I was so damn busy that I just didn't have time. I did get three little ones written out, but I figured that you might want one long one instead of three little ones. Tell me if I was wrong to assume such things and I will change it.**

**Okay so **

**Good news…I hope.**

**I've moved in with my dad full time, so no more back and forth's between houses means that I will have access to one computer at all times. And due to my awesome new years resolutioning I will be trying to update like twice a week hopefully. One a week at least. **

**I PROMISE.**

**And im letting you guys send me nasty letters if I don't lol.**

**Anyway **

**REVIEW xx**


	16. All Around Me

***I don't not own Twilight…nor am I Stephanie Meyer***

**Chapter songs:**

**- All Around Me: Flyleaf**

-**Stay with Me: You Me At Six**

** -Dizzy: Jimmy Eat World**

**This chapter will contain flashbacks from the previous chapter so that you don't have to go back and read the last chapter again…seeing as it has been so long… and that I was kind of blanking…so I did what I could to get the chapter out.**

_**Previously on Kill Me and I'll save you **_

_My behavior around Rosalie was less than acceptable, but I think I felt it my responsibility to take care of this myself. I knew that she was deterred. And I had hoped that would happen. I needed her out of that way so that I could work on myself. I didn't need her trying to counsel me into thinking that I could go veggie and live this amazing life without any kind of consequences. It just wasn't that easy._

_My thoughts were more conflicted than usual, and it was all because of this human._

_They would bring you together and tear you apart._

_It just depended on how you let them in. I needed to deal with this Cullen situation on my own, but I couldn't kill them. Any of them._

_Carlisle had been my father and my mentor for years before I went rogue, but he raised me, in more ways than one and I owed him at least. But the rest of the family. They didn't deserve to suffer either. This whole conundrum was going to do my head in. _

_God help me if I was going to figure this out._

*******

**APOV**

What Rosalie was thinking going to see Edward I have no idea. She knew just how dangerous he was and he is so very strong, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

Whatever persuaded her to even go anywhere near him is completely beyond me, she knows that he would kill her if he got the chance, the fact that he let her go is a miracle, I wouldn't have thought that he would do that.

She hasn't told me what went on, and whether she got to tell him what she wanted to say to him. I know that she found him… and I know that she tried to speak to him, but whether she got across the message that she was trying to convey, I've not a clue.

She got home about three hours after I had seen her while at the hospital with Bella, but she went straight to her room and locked the door. Not that a simple human lock would deter me but it's the principle behind the matter.

It says:

"If you were human this lock would stop you, so play human and leave me the hell alone"

So I've decided to respect her wishes and leave her alone... for now.

**RPOV**

I was sitting in my room contemplating the events of the day. A day that I had imagined would have gone either so much better, or so much worse. That's what scarred me the most; of all the things that could have happened today. I got stuck with the middle stick…again.

"_Go on, I won't give you another chance, and I wouldn't let just anyone go, but your hot and so is that little sister of yours… so get gone, and don't bother me again, or I won't be so lenient._

He could have killed me and used me as kindling to his fire that night. He could have just listened to what I had to tell him, and he could be here talking to my family and fixing the past. But no…he let me go, to come home and feel even more ashamed of myself than I already did. This was my mission. Bella is like a daughter to me, and this was the one thing that I was going to do for her. But alas, I had failed once again.

"_You should be worried, by the time im done with her; there won't be anything to worry about"_

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the memory of his vicious words. The whole thing had been a bit of a disaster…what was I thinking.

_Edward wasn't just some kind of…monster…_, _there was subtle conflict in his eyes, not one that said, do I kill her quickly or do I slowly drain her drop by drop… it was more of a 'I don't know if I want to do this at all vs. quick fix and move onto the next victim.'_

Is this theory proved in him letting me go? Or is he just the laziest vampire on the planet. I personally want to believe the former.

Carlisle had told Emmet and I about him to a greater extent when we were out looking for him. Emmett looked uncomfortable. Carlisle was morose and depressed. I was listening intently.

"_He was a good human and a good vampire…the right morals… no excessive need for blood…nothing more than any of us need._

_He learnt how to feed quickly, and he learnt how to hunt even quicker… the tracking came later…but as more of a advantage…and I had no cause for concern._

_When he told me that he was leaving in search for something that felt more natural, I was heartbroken, I thought he might take after me, and be perfectly content in just staying vegetarian and looking after the human race rather than preying on them. I guess I was wrong._

_He packed up all his stuff saying that he was going to move to Alaska for a while…perhaps find some 'real vampires'. Rather than just one that pretends to be a vampire._

_I yelled at him saying that there was nothing good about being a vampire…and that he needed to fight the urge, because it was going to get him killed. He laughed me off saying that the humans were the ones that were going to be killed not him._

_I would have cried if I could have. _

_The vampire that I had raised was nothing like the monster that was leaving me on my own doorstep. He was like a son to me. I raised him through his first year as a vampire…I thought I had taught him to be a good vampire. The way that we are now."_

_"how long was he with you" I asked._

_"he was with me for 6 years." _

_"What happened next" I was becoming more and more interested in the full story. It gave me insight into what Edward might be thinking. And perhaps make it easier to find him._

_"I sent the next year looking all over Alaska and areas alike…trying to find him and convince him to come back. But I never found him so I came back to forks. Perhaps hoping that her would see the error in his ways and come back to me anyway. But alas he did not. _

_Then one day I went strolling through the woods looking for something more appetizing…and perhaps harder to hunt so that it would take away the plaguing thoughts of Edward out of my mind. _

_That's when I found Esme. She was so beautiful… and I couldn't let her die. And you know the rest of that story. _

_But I think the fact that I was so glad and eager to jump at the chance of changing Esme is mainly because I was lonely. I missed Edward… he made eternity easy… and when he was gone time went on forever _**(no pun intended) **_I had to find something to take my mind off of Edward, and I was fortunate to find her. She saved my life…in one way or another."_

We hadn't said anything else. We just ran in silence. Examining everything and hunting Edward down. Evidently not finding anything.

***

There was a slight knock on the door, followed by my name… it was so quiet that I thought I might not have even heard it.

_Knock. Knock._

"Rosalie"

"oh just come in already Alice" after some careful thinking I knew that it had to be her, the only other person that knocks like that is Esme and Bella and neither of them are here.

"I must say Alice. Knocking is completely out of characteristic for you" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Oh shut up rose, this is my attempt at being understanding"

"ALICE, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO BE UNDERSTANDING!" I heard Jasper say from downstairs.

Laughing I turned to Alice and smiled at her. "What do you want Alice?"

"I… I just wanted to know what happened today" she sighed… I knew that no matter how nosy she was…she always had people best interests at heart.

I felt my face soften as I thought about the day that had passed. Could I blame her for wanting to know what happened? No…I'd b just as nosy.

"I…I don't really know Alice… it's tough to explain." I said regrettably.

"How about you just try? I need to know what happened rose, both for my own curiosity and Bella." I gasped.

I had completely forgotten about Bella. She needed me, I was out there doing this for her, and yet I was being so selfish about the outcome.

"_You should be worried, by the time im done with her; there won't be anything to worry about"_

I sighed and began retelling the story of what went on this morning, beginning to end.

**(You don't have to read this if you don't want to, just an excerpt from the last chapter)**

_I was getting so close now; I could smell the blood of the poor human girl that he was feeding off. It was no doubt that he had flirted and seduced her before he made his move. It made me sick. But I kind of envied him in a way. He had a freedom that was untouchable…that was until Bella came._

_I had abandoned my car a while back, opting for foot. That would seem a less harsh way to come at him, not at an offensive view but at something that showed I meant no harm. God I felt like I was approaching an alien._

_There could only have been about 25 metres between me and Edward now, a distance at which he could surly tell that I was near. And he had to have smelt me. He had come in contact with me and family more than once. He had to have familiarized my scent by now._

_My creeping around the trees had slowed, and I was trying to be more careful than I had planned to be. I had no idea what kind of situation I would find him in._

_I was closing in on him so quickly I must not have been going as slow as I thought I was. I crept up behind a tree that sat about 2 metres away from where Edward was draining his victim. _

_I decided that I was going to have to make the first move if I didn't want to be attacked prematurely. I would have an advantage as he was still distracted by his dinner._

_She was gorgeous. Tall, brunette, squared jaw, high cheek bones. She was dressed in a tight little black dress and 5 inch black peep toes. She had a light shading of makeup decorating the top of her eyes and a small line of eyeliner finishing it off. I may have envied her in the human world, but I knew that she could not compare to my supernatural beauty, vain that may be, it was true. _

_I took this as my chance to make my presence known and stepped out from behind the tree._

"_You know, though a deer is not nearly as satisfying as human, it doesn't leave such a taint on your soul, or your breath for that matter." I said, trying to be as light as possible in the opening of what could eventually be a conversation. I didn't want to push the important things onto him too quickly. I was going to have to be careful. Just as Bella had said. I owed her that much._

_His head snapped up from the limp human girl's body so fast that even I was stunned, h__uman blood, __I realized to myself. _

"_What are you doing here? How did you find me?" his questioning was met with a rough guttural growl from his chest as he started to come towards me. I backed up trying to appear as defenseless as possible.._

"_What are you doing here!" __he shouted right in my face. I would have normally expected him to be at my throat by now, but as was shown in the fight with the family not three weeks ago, it was quite obvious that he was different from others._

"_I, I, I was worried…" I stuttered. I was more afraid than I anticipated. How Bella stood up to him was amazing._

"_You were __worried? __What on earth could you have to be worried about here? Well apart from me?" he had a point, I hadn't exactly planned out how I was going to tell him about Bella and asking him about what he felt etc, I had thought it would just come out when it was important. _

"_I was worried about Bella" I said truthfully, figuring that was the best way to approach it._

"_You should be worried, by the time im done with her, there wont be anything to worry about" he said menacingly. _

"_Are you sure? She was in a coma, she was out of it for two weeks, does this not affect you in the slightest?" I watched his eyes, looking for the smallest hint or flicker of emotion. There was nothing._

"_Oh im sorry…" he said unremorsefully "did I put your little human sister in the hospital?" he said this all with a mocking quality to his voice._

_It was then that I realized that I was in trouble. I had fucked up big time. He felt no remorse for what he did, let alone to Bella. I was foolish to think that I could come out here and talk to him and convince that he could change and that if he did, he could be with Bella, and that she would be okay around him etc. but what I thought I had seen was just a reflection of my imagination. _

_I had been unbelievably foolish and now I was going to truly die. _

_But what surprised me the most was when he stood back and held his arm up as if to offer me a passage in front of him._

"_Go on, I won't give you another chance, and I wouldn't let just anyone go, but your hot and so is that little sister of yours so get gone, and don't bother me again, or I won't be so lenient. And don't worry, I have no plans to bother your family again…your too much damn work for me, I need an easy meal." and he grinned menacingly as I took his offer and sprinted in the other direction._

When I finished retelling my story I lifted my head to see not just Alice sitting on my bed, but Esme, Carlisle Emmett and Jasper all standing either by the door or just inside the room.

I could see that Esme wanted to cry, she would have if she could… Alice looked sympathetic…but her eyes… they displayed something not so understanding. Something a little more hostile… something even a little bit psychotic.

Emmett looked furious, and Carlisle looked more morose than ever, I think he was seeing what his son had finally become. He was realizing that he has lost him forever, lost him to the blood lust… the overbearing strength and amazing feeling that human blood provides. He was mentally weak…that's all that proved.

"Well…judging by what we all just heard… he's vulnerable…and unsure…he wants to pursue Bella but yet it is almost too hard for him to stay away. I personally think that he's going to come back" Jasper was looking around the room to gauge everyone else's opinions on what they thought that Edward's next move might be.

"Jasper's right…I think that Edward will not give up until this urge that he seems to have is gone… he seems easily irritable." Alice said motioning about towards jasper and looking at everyone as well.

"We need to find him… before he finds Bella"

Before we knew it everyone was screaming and yelling trying to get their opinion in about how to proceed…but we all agreed on one thing…he had to be stopped.

**Oh man you guys have no idea just how sorry I am that this update took so damn long. School has just been SOOOOO hectic. I started year 11 or my junior year this year and I just have to say that you can blame my having not updated…on them XD but the good news comes now. I'm on holidays and completely free to do nothing for the next 2 weeks, so even though you may not get a chapter every day, I will be writing/ perhaps reading all the time and so I will just have a gazillion chapters to play with. **

**Another reason why this might all take a bit longer than anticipated is that rather than just writing them now im trying to get them right. Rather than just putting down any old thing. **

**You guys have no idea how bad I feel that I have taken so long. So this is my apology…in a way. **

**I need you guys help for one thing though, my story has kind of gone off on a tangent and I have no idea where I want to go. I know my final destination…but achieving it has proved more difficult that I could have planned. So I need you guys to give me a hand and tell me where you think this should go…ideas for the next chapter and things like that. This has essentially become a readers decide story XD**

**I love you all so much you have no idea, the fact that I am still getting people reading this even though I haven't updated in MONTHS gets me giddy. **

**Enough of my time and word consuming ramble and on with the chapter. **

**PS. 1 review for the last chapter…what going on here?**


	17. That's Not Jasper

_*I do not own twilight*_

_Chapter song: _

**Previously on; **_**Kill Me, and I'll Save You**_

_When I finished retelling my story I lifted my head to see not just Alice sitting on my bed, but Esme, Carlisle Emmett and Jasper all standing either by the door or just inside the room._

_I could see that Esme wanted to cry, she would have if she could… Alice looked sympathetic…but her eyes… they displayed something not so understanding. Something a little more hostile… something even a little bit psychotic._

_Emmett looked furious, and Carlisle looked more morose than ever, I think he was seeing what his son had finally become. He was realizing that he has lost him forever, lost him to the blood lust… the overbearing strength and amazing feeling that human blood provides. He was mentally weak…that's all that proved._

_"Well…judging by what we all just heard… he's vulnerable…and unsure…he wants to pursue Bella but yet it is almost too hard for him to stay away. I personally think that he's going to come back" Jasper was looking around the room to gauge everyone else's opinions on what they thought that Edward's next move might be._

_"Jasper's right…I think that Edward will not give up until this urge that he seems to have is gone… he seems easily irritable." Alice said motioning about towards Jasper and looking at everyone as well._

_"We need to find him… before he finds Bella"_

_Before we knew it everyone was screaming and yelling trying to get their opinion in about how to proceed…but we all agreed on one thing…he had to be stopped._

**BPOV**

It had been a month.

A month since Rosalie had returned from her suicide mission.

A month since I had left the hospital.

A month since Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had left.

And a month since anything even remotely dangerous had happened… well anything unrelated to my lack of coordination.

Last week I started back at school, the fear in my mother's eyes had dimmed. She was not as worried about me anymore, not in relation to my safety regarding the rogue vampire.

She was worried about her husband and her children. The men in our family had gone. They were searching for Edward themselves. Going to make everything right, and destroy him.

I had no say.

No one listened to me anymore, they never said that it was my fault, but I knew that they were constantly asking what if.

Everyone's spark had died. Alice no longer jumped around the house like a lunatic. She sat in her room designing, drawing, or just staring out the window, trying to see _anything _that could relate to how the men in our lives were doing.

They called once a week.

The eagerly awaited telephone call came every Friday night, so the sound of their voice would tie us over for the weekend while it was still fresh and then dim a little every day, till the next call arrived.

Last I heard was that they were in a small town in Nevada, only travelling by night as the sun made it impossible during the day, apparently there aren't many clouds in Nevada.

The call that we all awaited so eagerly for, every single day, waiting for each hour to pass so that we were one hour closer to the next one.

But today? That call didn't come.

It didn't come Saturday either, or Sunday. And when Alice, Rosalie and I had to return to school on Monday, they still hadn't made contact.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Alice yelled, and smashed her hand against the leather of the steering wheel.

"Why haven't they called?" She didn't stop yelling the same things over and over and over again until we got to school, where she proceeded to _silently _fume for the whole day.

The thing that made it so bad for Alice was that she couldn't see them. Even if she had wanted to, every single night she sat on her bed for hours trying to conjure up a small image of our men. But there was something blocking her sight, and that more than anything was driving her mental.

As lunch time approached, I had just about had enough of Alice's constant yelling and screaming and just plain whining. It would be ridiculous to suggest that I wasn't worried, I was extremely worried for all of the men. They were my father, and my brothers, for all intents and purposes they were my family, but I didn't actually think that there was anything wrong, other than a lack of communication.

But for the sake of mine sanity, and Alice, Rosalie and Mom's sanity, I was going to do the one thing that they guys asked us not to do. I was going to call them.

_Bring, Bring._

I had never been this nervous in my life, from all the experiences I have had throughout my childhood, I do not believe that I had ever been this apprehensive about anything.

_Bring, Bring._

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My breathing was speeding up, and getting very close to hyperventilation.

I heard the line on the other end of the phone click on and my breath caught. I heard the sound of breathing, but no voice came. The person on the other end of the line was not saying a word. Not making any kind of verbal recognition that they were in fact there.

"Hello?" I said somewhat reluctantly. "Is that you Jazz?"

"Hello Bella" That was not Jasper.


End file.
